Crimson Tide
by xXShinigamiNekoXx
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Rain. Izaya finds out about his family's past of being vampire hunters. The hunters disapprove of him being both a vampire and someone of the hunter lineage. And thanks to a certain secratarty, they find that out. Vampire!Shizaya. R&R.
1. Return

**AN: Konichiwa! I have returned to you guys with the sequel to _Bleeding Rain_. You guys who read it loved it so much, so I wanted to treat you guys to a sequel. Hopefully this while get as much reviews, if not more. -claps-**

**I found a role player for Romania. And now he is my pet vampire. Should I ask him to bite me so I can bite my Shizu-chan? Or should I tell him to bite Shizuo? Hmm? And I just found a Misaki **

**Takahashi role player. First Junjou Romantica role play I have found! I feel really successful with role playing right now. Even though neither of the Shizuo's hate me... my behavior in real life is kind of messing up my role playing... Oh well. **

**And if you have not read the first story, _Bleeding Rain, _read it before reading this. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya stared out the window of the plane. He had his head laying in his hand and his elbow on the arm rest of the seat. His damned job and sent him on a month long business trip to Europe. He hated these trips. Sure, he did learn a few languages, though not fluently, in his trips the past year but Izaya really detested them because they prevented him from spending time with his lover back in Ikebukuro, Shizuo.

He was glad that this trip was finally over so he could see Shizuo. Izaya and him had finally admitted their feelings towards one another and had been dating, thought at the time they were having to deal with _some _issues. More like a lot. Due to a reoccurring nightmare Izaya had been having and various events, Izaya had been able to place together the pieces of the puzzle to come to the conclusion that Shizuo was a vampire. He didn't expect himself to be right about that, but he was. And Izaya joined the vampire world soon after.

Izaya checked his watch. There was only ten minute left in this long flight from Seoul, South Korea. Izaya was starting to get impatient. They had started the plane rides from Berlin, Germany, flew to Moscow, Russia, to Shanghai, China, to Seoul, South Korea and then the next stop would be the last in Tokyo, Japan.

He would try to sleep the rest of the flight, but he knew it would be a useless effort. Vampires don't sleep. Izaya licked his lips. Yes, he had taken a few blood bags with him on his trip, but he still wanted some of Shizuo's blood, even though he had some of his lover's blood flowing with his own blood in his blood stream. He still wanted to taste it.

The plane landed sooner than Izaya had thought. He knew Shizuo had been here for probably an hour waiting for him to arrive. Izaya smiled to himself. He got his carry on bag from the compartment above his head, put ones of his arms through the straps and followed the other passengers off the large plane.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo stood by the baggage claim, watching the board, watching as it changed seeing as flights were departing and arriving. The plane from Seoul had just arrive. He smiled and looked around his surroundings. Izaya would be walking up any minute now.

Shizuo felt two slim arms wrap around his waist as Izaya hugged him from behind. Shizuo turned around and kissed Izaya softly on the lips. Izaya blushed lightly. "I missed you, Izaya." The blond ha his arms wrapped around the younger male's waist.

"I missed you, too, Shizu-chan." Izaya kissed Shizuo's cheeks. "Hold on, the bags from the plane are here." Izaya walked over the the baggage claim, and waited for his bag. He took his black suitcase when he found it. Then he and Shizuo started walking out to the parking garage where Shizuo had parked their car. Once Shizuo helped Izaya get his bags into the back of the car, they got in and started to drive to their apartment in Ikebukuro.

Izaya leaned over a little, pressing his lips against Shizuo's cheek. He smiled. "By the way, Shizu-chan, happy birthday." Shizuo gave him a confused looked. "You forgot, huh? Well, it's January 28th. You're twenty five now. So you have stopped aging."

Shizuo smiled. "Guess I did forget. I was excited about you coming back." Shizuo took one of his hands off of the steering wheel an took Izaya's cold hand in his. When they stopped at a red light, Shizuo leaned over and pressed his lips against Izaya's.

Izaya blushed as he felt Shizuo's hand move from his hand and to his thigh, slowly moving up. Much to his own disliking, Izaya stopped him from moving up any farther. "S-Shizu-chan... you're driving..."

Shizuo sighed. If they were at their apartment he would have made love to Izaya right then and there. He would ave to settle for when they made it home. Shizuo found himself blushing as well. He looked away from Izaya and looked back at the busy street just as the light turned green.

Izaya laughed a little. "Awe, does Shizu-chan want me that bad right now?"

The blush on Shizuo's cheeks grew redder, and got as red as they could when Shizuo responded to his lover's question. "It has been a month, Izaya. Of course I do." Shizuo bit his bottom lip. "And you know what else I want."

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya left another kiss on Shizuo's cheek. "You know I want you blood, too. So we will give each other some of our blood when we get home." He saw Shizuo nodded in agreement. "Besides, we're almost there, so it won't be that much longer of a wait."

Within ten minutes they arrive at their apartment complex. It only took one trip to get all of Izaya's things to their apartment, though Shizuo was the one to carry everything, plus he carried Izaya over his shoulder with his free arm. Izaya didn't protest, but he did blush bright red.

Shizuo opened the door to their apartment and set down Izaya's carry on and suitcase before shutting the door. He carried him to the couch, and sat down, pulling the raven haired onto his lap, in a position were he had Izaya straddling his hips.

The blond gently pushed the informant's face against his neck. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo and moved is tongue up his neck before slowly piercing the ex bartender's neck with his fangs. Shizuo quickly felt pleasure and moaned softly and he let his head fall back. Shizuo sighed wen he felt Izaya pull himself away.

Izaya put Shizuo's face against him neck, almost hugging his face to his neck. "Your turn, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo put his hands on Izaya's waist, pulling his slim body closer to him and sinking his fangs into Izaya's neck. The informant winced silently. Like usual, the pain from the bite was replaced with pleasure. Izaya pulled Shizuo closer to him, pressing their bodies closer together. Izaya tried not to get swept away by the pleasure because he knew how aroused he got.

Shizuo pulled away. He licked the wound over Izaya's neck and then left a kiss on his lips. "I missed you, Izaya."

"I missed you, too, Shizu-chan."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Hope you guys liked the first chapter. **

**Please review! ^^**


	2. History

**AN: I am in San Antonio right now. It is Friday night and the first day of San Japan has ended. I found three -man cosplayers. My friend made an enemy with a Kanda. So funny! I found this amazing L cosplayer. I met the guy who plays Light! He is so funny!**

**I met an awesome Shizuo cosplayer, too. And an Izaya, who is hosting the Durarara! panel. She is so nice! I got a Shizuo key chain and a wall scroll with Izaya and Shizuo on it! I screamed when I saw it. I found so many Hetalia cosplayers. There was this adorable Sealand! **

**I found an adorable Soul Eater Evans cosplayer. And a Drocell! Such a fantastic cosplay! And two Ciel Phantomhive's and an Alois was with one of them. **

**Okay, I'm going to start this now! XD **

**Enjoy my humans!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo and Izaya's relationship had now been going on for almost a year, and Izaya acted as if they never hated each other. People still stared at them when ever they would walk down the streets holding hands and sharing sweet kisses on the cheeks and lips. Not as much as when they first made their relationship public and Shizuo suddenly grabbed Izaya's face and gave him a deep passionate kiss on the streets in front of thousands of people. What they both found funny was that everyone clapped and cheered when it happened.

Izaya was pretending to be asleep, resting his head on Shizuo's bare chest. Shizuo gently patted Izaya's back smiling a little before saying, "I know you're faking. We don't sleep."

Izaya pouted. "You're no fun, Shizu-chan." He quickly planted a kiss on the blond's lips.

Shizuo saw his phone light up through his jeans on the floor. He leaned down to retrieve it and laid back down on the bed next to Izaya, both of the looked at the screen of the flip phone. "A missed call?" Shizuo asked. "How did we miss that?"

Izaya blushed a light shade of pink. "Well," he began. "We were being kind of loud." He saw Shizuo blush and little, too. "Whose the message from?"

"I don't know." Shizuo put the phone to his ear and listened to the voice mail.

_Hey, it's Shinra. I found out something pretty interesting and I thought you two would want to know... I can't really explain it over calling or texting so I there any way you two can come over? _

Shizuo closed he phone. "Shinra found something interesting. He wants to tell us what it is. Feel like going over?"

Izaya was already pulling on his pants. "Yep!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shinra sat across the table from Shizuo and Izaya, digging through some files until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah here it is!"

"So what was so interesting that you had to call us at two in the morning to tell us?" Shizuo asked, rubbing his middle finger between his eyes as if he had been interrupted from a nap.

"This." Shinra slid the folder over to them.

Izaya picked up the folder and looked at it. "My family's file? You find my family interesting because why?"

"Well," Shinra started. "Out of boredom, I started to looking into your family's history. I bet you didn't know that the Orihara family is a part of a rare lineage of vampire hunters." Shinra rested his elbow on the table an his face in his hand, satisfied with his discovery.

"I didn't even know that vampires existed until a year ago. Why the hell would I know about vampire hunters, Shinra?"

"Good point. But, anyway, in a way, both of your families are the same. I found out all vampire hunters have a small amount of vampire blood in them. The difference between your families is that, Shizuo, your family only kills the vampires that go insane. Thankfully, I found the cure for that. But, Izaya, your family just kills any vampire they can see. You two were born enemies."

Celty came over an sat next to Shinra. [We think that is way you two hated each other when you first met.]

For once, Shinra actually disagreed with Celty. "No, that's not it. Not all vampire hunters can tell human from vampires. Izaya, you said you didn't know about vampires until a year ago, correct?" Izaya nodded. "Then it skipped your generation. I read that vampire hunters develop their powers by age fifteen. You two weren't introduced to each other until you were sixteen."

"Where is this conversation going any way, Shinra?" Shizuo asked, folding his arms over his chest, impatiently and slightly annoyed.

"No idea."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Sorry for the crappy chapter. I haven't had much time to think. School starts on the 22nd, and August is always the busiest month for me.**

**Please review!**


	3. Watched

**AN: I am going to Ikkicon for New Years. I'm meeting up with my friend Shaunna there. She and her friend are cosplaying as Physce and Delic and I am going to be Shizuo. And my friend is going to be Izaya. I'm excited. Then I am going to San Japan again next year. **

**Alright. Time for me to get started here. -plays some metal music-**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya sat at his desk. Shizuo was now at work for the day and their apartment was now his until he returned. The informant opened up the chat room for the Dollars. No one was on.

_And now I'm bored, _he thought to himself. He looked at the clock on the bottom right corner of his computer screen. "Hmm... maybe I should pay Shizu-chan a visit.." Izaya grabbed his fur trimmed jacket and put it on as he walked out of the apartment.

Ikebukuro was a little busier than usual today. More people were rushing to to their destinations. Izaya looked across the street when he heard someone say, "I swear! I'll give you the money!" Sure enough there was Shizuo and Tom collecting debts.

Izaya smiled and waited for traffic to stop when the traffic light turned red before skipping across the street and leaning against the tree, waiting for them to notice his sudden presence.

"I-I swear! I'll give you the money! I just need to get it that's all!" The man in debt said, hoping to get out of paying his debts for the time being, even though he knew he had the money.

Shizuo took his cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it to the ground before stepping on it an crushing it under his foot. "We don't have time to wait." He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Fine, here! Here!" The man pulled a few hundred dollars out of his pocket and shoved it at Tom before running off.

Izaya started to clap. Neither of them knew he was there so they were a little startled. "Yay~!"

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked. "How long have you been there?"

"About three minutes." He paused and walked over to Shizuo before hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smiled a little and hugged his boyfriend back. "I missed you, too."

"Alright," Tom said. He checked the list he had made in his pocket for where he and Shizuo would have to collect people's debts. "That's it for today. Remember you have the day off tomorrow." Tom then walked off.

"I swear, every time you show up, he say we're done for the day." Shizuo lent down and pressed his lips again Izaya's, earning a blush from the smaller male. "It's been a year and you still blush when I kiss you..." Shizuo smirked.

Izaya blushed more and gently pinched Shizuo's nose. "Is that a problem, Shizu-chan? I am crazy in love with you after all."

The blond removed Izaya's hand from his nose and kissed him again. Almost immediately, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, resulting in Shizuo placing his hands on Izaya's hips and pulling him closer. The raven haired tried with all his will not to grind himself into the blond. Shizuo pulled away, though he didn't want to. Izaya started to lean in for another kiss, but Shizuo placed a finger to Izaya's lips.

"Not now... we're in public. Maybe later, Izaya." They both smiled in agreement.

Across the street someone was watching them as they started to walk back to their apartment. He was talking to another person over the phone.

"I see them." The man watching them said.

A woman was on the other side of the conversation. "Are you sure it's them."

"The blond with the black haired one... that is them right?"

"Yes, but remember we're only after the one with black hair. He can't be what his family hunts and be one of them at the same time."

"But, I thought it skipped him."

"Still, he has hunter blood in him."

"Alright, I understand."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: A little suspenseful ending to this chapter. I know it is a short chapter, and better than the last, I hope. Well, unfortunately I start my sophomore year of high school on Monday. I'm excited to see my friends again. =3**

**Please review! ^^**


	4. Shock

**AN: Two weeks of my sophomore year are finished. So far my favorite class is Theatre Arts. Well, I have known the teacher for to years now. Um, I plan to cosplay for Spirit Week. I'm ordering my Shizuo wig on Tuesday. Finally! And my Izaya cosplay is done! I finally have a switch blade... one problem... it's real. It won't be allowed at cons.**

**Anime club starts Wednesday and my Izaya is cosplaying as Izaya. XD This will be fun! Tanoshimi nana! Tanoshimi nana! Tanoshimi nana!**

**Okay, I'm trying to think of things for this story. I gotta think a bit in school when I have time... like in P.E we do nothing in there... just sit and watch the volley ball players practice.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya walked down the street on his way to Shinra's house. He felt sick to his stomach, occasionally having to run to the bath room and throw up everything in his stomach. If anyone could figure out what was wrong with him, Shinra would.

He hadn't felt this sick since he had gone through that illness when he was turning into a vampire. Though, that was more pain than anything. What he hated was that he could still remember it as if it happened yesterday. His body had felt like it was burning. His teeth hurt as his canines were turning into fangs. When it was over his throat felt like it was one fire. Earlier in the illness, he had been coughing up blood.

Izaya hadn't really been paying much attention to his surroundings, so he was cut off guard and almost frozen in his place when he heard two men talking closely behind him. It sounded like they were talking about him.

"That him?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She told us about his special features, remember? One of them being that jacket."

"Right."

With that being said, Izaya walked faster and heard the foot steps of his pursuers speeding up as well. He knew he was only about five minutes from Shinra's apartment. Just a few more turns. So Izaya decided to break into a run.

Izaya only made it about fifty feet before they caught up with him when he made a wrong turn into a dead end alley. One of the men held him from behind while the other put a cloth over his mouth. It wasn't chloroform. It was a type of vampire poison designed to knock them out before hunters kill them. Izaya felt his eyes lids grow heavy then, everything went black.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The next thing Izaya knew was him waking up on the couch of Shinra and Celty's apartment. All he could think of was how he had gotten then when he had been knocked out. He figured out why when he looked up and saw Shizuo's face looking down at him. So... those guys had knocked him out, Shizuo happened to show up right them, most likely beat their asses and then brought Izaya to Shinra's apartment.

Shizuo had actually been the one to recommended that he should go see Shinra. Izaya had told him that he wasn't feeling well.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya sat up and looked at Shizuo. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yeah, after fucking those guys up. Last time I checked I was the only one allowed to mess with you," Shizuo said, smiling a little at the end and placing his hand on Izaya's cheek. "While you were passed out Shinra ran a few tests on you to see why you weren't feeling well. He agrees that you being sick now is weird." Shizuo smiled again. "How does it feel to have some form of sleep after a year?"

"I miss sleeping."

At that moment Shinra came into the room. "Well... I'm not sure how this is possible." He was holding a piece of paper in his hand with the results of the tests he had done. "But... um..." He handed the paper to Izaya.

Izaya and Shizuo read the paper then stared at it with shocked eyes.

"Shinra... have you finally gone mad?"

"No.."

"But, there's no way this can be right! I'm a man not a woman!... I.. I can't get pregnant!"

Shinra fixed his glasses. "Izaya, I checked the results almost ten times. Each result was the same."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: It's been two weeks or so since my last update so I thought I'd give you guys a short, yet... pretty good chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Yes, I am a fan of Mpreg. This will be my fix Mpreg story. So fingers crossed it turns out good.**

**Yes, I know in REAL LIFE men cannot get pregnant. This is FANfiction. It's what the fan wants. Suck it up.**

**Please review!**


	5. Protection

**AN: I found out that my Erika does not support Shizaya. Yet, me and my Izaya love Shizaya. Oh, speaking of Durarara! cosplays, my Shizuo cosplay is almost done. I ordered the wig from eCrater last night. I hope it gets here soon! And the street sign is also almost done. I used a shit load of my black nail polish painting it. **

**Um, I have been thinking of who I can have as my vampire hunters. So I read up on some of the new characters that show up later in the series after the anime. **

**Okay then... that's it. Wait! Before I start, I know Izaya is very OOC, but I find it kind of adorable with him being so timid and scared.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

After they had left Shinra's, Shizuo and Izaya made their way back to their apartment. Izaya had his hood on, protecting himself from the light fall of rain. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk as he walked. He was still in shock from what Shinra had told him. Of course, who wouldn't be? He couldn't think of anything but the fact that he had a life growing inside of him now.

Shizuo looked down, concerned at his lover's quietness. It was very unusual for Izaya. Usually, no matter what, he would still be his happy go lucky self. He stopped and put his arms gently around the informant, hugging him gently, yet closely to his body.

Izaya gripped tightly onto Shizuo's vest. Shizuo could feel him shaking in his arms, but he couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

Shizuo put one of his hands softly on his head, the other remaining around Izaya's slim waist. "Izaya?"

"W-what should I do, Shizu-chan?" His words were muffled because he still had his face against the blond's chest. "I'm gonna have a kid... and... what you said about what happened earlier... those guys being vampire hunters..." He paused and looked up at Shizuo with slightly teary eyes. "Are they out to get me...?"

Shizuo lent down a little and kissed Izaya's tears away, causing the informant to blush a light shade of pink.

"I'd like to save that I know.. but I honestly don't know, Izaya." Shizuo pulled him into another hug. "Let's just go home so you can rest... you've had a rough day." He pulled Izaya onto his back, carrying him.

"I can walk on my own Shizu-chan.." Izaya said, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I know." Shizuo looked over his shoulder at Izaya. "But I want to. Besides you look tired." He smiled softly. He started to walk to their apartment.

In a near by alley, a blond girl with icy blue eyes, probably about the age of nineteen watched them. She had a phone in her hand and pressed up against her ear. A male was talking with a Russian accent on the other end.

"Now remember, don't attack yet," the man said. "This is how you work, right? Watch for a little while and then attack, leaving no evidence of the murder."

"Yes, that's correct," the girl said. "I'll do my job."

"As I expect you to do. You are an assassin after all. At your age and your skill it is amazing."

"Thank you, father."

"Now," the man said, "Get to work, Vorona." And with that, the man hung up.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya continued to be worried though out the night. Neither he nor Shizuo knew how they were going to be able to raise a child. They had enough on their minds already.

"I don't know how we're going to do this, Shizu-chan..." Izaya said, looking up at the roof of their bedroom.

"Neither do I..." Shizuo leaned up against the back board of the bed. "I do know that I won't let anyone hurt you, Izaya... or our child..." He hugged Izaya gently when he buried his face in Shizuo's chest again.

"What about you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up at the blond. "Shinra told you that you couldn't drink blood from me anymore." He paused. "Well, at least not until a week after I have the kid."

"I've already thought about that." Shizuo lent in and placed a gentle kiss against Izaya's pale forehead. "Smoking helps me with restraining myself from drinking blood. How else do you think I kept myself from biting you all these year. It kept me from doing so for nine years, Izaya. I started smoking the day I met you. I knew it wouldn't make me sick because I'm not human." He kissed Izaya on the lips gently. "Milk helps, too. That's another reason I drink it so much. It would help calm me down when I would start ranting about not being able to bite you."

Izaya felt his cheeks blush a little. He laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "So, Shizu-chan has loved me ever since we met, huh?" He didn't even need to look up to know the ex bartender was blushing as well. "I've loved you for that long, too, Shizu-chan. That's why I would always go to Ikebukuro and have you chase me." Izaya's face saddened a little. "Though, I thought you would never love be because you kept saying you were going to kill me every time we saw each other."

Shizuo turned so he was lying on his side and kissed the informant on the lips, placing a hand on his cheek. "I thought the same about you, Izaya. You completely tricked me."

For the first time in a long time, Izaya let out a yawn. He was surprised at first, then he remembered something Shinra had told him and Shizuo before they left his apartment.

_It'll be weird, but chances are some of your human traits will come back just for your pregnancy. Though it will most likely just be you sleeping again, which is a good thing. You'll need all the rest you can get. _

Shizuo smiled and pulled Izaya against his body. "Goodnight, Izaya.."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Well, this was the longest chapter in a long time. Oh, if you guys want to make a doujinshi for this, or if you guys want or if you guys want to make fan art. Totally okay with me. Just give me credit, okay? **

**I might do a cosplay for this fanfic because I am most likely buying those really awesome vampire fangs for my Dgrayman cosplay that I need for the cosplay group I have for that anime. I'm the Krory. :D**

**Please review! ^^**


	6. Care

**AN: I'm going to start this chapter before I go to sleep. I shall dream of more ideas and think about what to add at school when I have the time. We're going to be finishing up a video on Mexico's history in Spanish so I'll think of ideas during then. I don't like my B day classes. Spanish 2, World History (I love history so I love this class), Biology, then Geometry. I love my A day classes. English 2, Graphic Design, P.E (we do jack shit... XD), and Theatre Arts. **

**As always I like to let you guys know about my cosplay plans. I want to cosplay Death the Kid from Soul Eater. I had moments like his a lot. Plus he is one of my favorites in the series next to Crona. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo watched Izaya sleep, wondering what the information broker was dreaming about. Shizuo had to admit, Izaya did look kind of adorable when he slept. He looked so calm and peaceful. Not insane like he used to be. Shizuo brushed a few stray hairs out of Izaya's face before softly kissing his forehead and slowly getting out of their bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping lover. Shizuo did not want to leave Izaya alone, but he had to work.

He didn't have that many jobs to do today anyway, so with any luck, he would be home before Izaya woke up. Shizuo knew that Izaya was a heavy sleeper, depending on hos exhausted he was. But this time was different considering Izaya was now carrying their child.

Shizuo walked over to his closet and changed into his body guard uniform. Slipping his signature sunglasses on, he took one final look at Izaya, smiling a little. Then, he walked out the door.

Today, the sky was cloudy. Shizuo expected to see more vampires out then usual. Vampire hunters on the other hand would probably be smart enough to know not to attack their prey with hundreds or thousands of their enemies around. If one of them were to do that, they would be sent straight to their death bed.

The blond didn't exactly like the alliance his family had with the hunter society. The Heiwajima family agreed to dispose of the vampires who had lost control and were a possible threat to exposing the secret of the vampire's existence.

As for the Hunter Society, they saw every vampire who was born who a threat and believed that one day they would all lose control and begin to kill off the humans. Even if they were on the verge of losing it, and returned to their sanity, they still wanted them eliminated.

Shizuo sat on a park bench and lit a cigarette. He sure was going to need a lot of them if he had to restrain himself from taking any blood from Izaya. Shizuo was about to relax the _neigh_ of the Dullahan's horse.

Celty walked over and parked her motor bike against the bench next to her and sat next to Shizuo.

"Hey, Celty."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

[Hi. How is Izaya doing?]

Shizuo dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "He's fine. He's at home sleeping."

[Oh. Well, Shinra looked over the tests again. Izaya should be six weeks pregnant.] Celty erased the message and began to type another one onto her PDA. [I'm guessing you two did it before he left for Europe, didn't you?]

Shizuo's face turned and instant shade of bright red at the headless woman's question. But he nodded, the redness never leaving his face. "Yeah. Yeah, we did." Shizuo sighed.

[I can watch him while your at work if you'd like. I have the day off and I don't mind.]

"Thanks Celty," Shizuo said. "At least I only have two places to go collecting debts. It should be about three hours... hopefully less. It depends on the people and if they choose to cooperate."

[Alright.]

Shizuo leaned back against the back of the bench. Celty took note of his expression. He looked stressed, worried, and maybe even a bit scared. She began to type on her PDA once again.

[Why don't you take the day off? You're much stronger than I am. You'll have a better chance of protecting Izaya if any other hunters try to attack him.] _Tap. Tap. Tap._ [If you can't I can still watch him.]

"Fine.." Shizuo stood up, pulling his cell phone out to call Tom and take the day off to take care of Izaya.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Back at their apartment, Izaya had woken up sick to his stomach. He instantly ran to the bath room and began to throw up everything in his stomach, and considering he had just woken up, there wasn't much. He heard the front door open and shut and then heard foot steps start to come his way. He jumped when he felt someone put their hand on his back. Izaya grabbed his switch blade off the counter and swung it at the person, cutting their cheek.

Izaya looked up to see a familiar blond with blue sunglasses.

"Shizu-chan? I thought you had to work."

"I took today off. I wanted to take care of you." Shizuo blushed lightly and wiped the small about of blood from his cheek with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick as hell." Izaya stood up and watched his mouth out. Then he walked over and hugged Shizuo, who hugged him back gently.

"I know. Morning sickness. You'll have that for a while. That an weird cravings. Just tell me and I'll get it for you."

Izaya nuzzled his cheek against Shizuo's, causing both or them to blush. "Shizu-chan is so nice. Much nicer than the old Shizu-chan who used to hate me."

Shizuo had his arms around Izaya's waist and kissed him gently. "I never hated you, Izaya. In a way, I wanted to keep you away from me. Out of fear I guess. Fear that I might hurt you. I made sure that I wouldn't hit you with what ever I threw at you. I only hit you once. I thought my aim was off like usual."

"Don't feel bad about it, Shizu-chan. I was a bigger jerk to you. Heck, I got you arrested."

Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's cheek. "That's the past, alright?"

Izaya nodded.

"You still look tired, Izaya."

Izaya yawned. "My sickness woke me up. And I kept waking up during the night." Izaya began to walk back to the bedroom, holding Shizuo's hand. When they got there, be climbed into bed, patting the space next to him for Shizuo to lay next to him. He rested his head on the blond's chest. "Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Well, I know we both have experience helping our parents out with our siblings, but having our own child is going to be different than that. I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He smiled slightly, gently rubbing Izaya's back.

Izaya didn't respond, so Shizuo knew he had fallen asleep. He softly kissed the top of Izaya's head.

This was going to be a long eight months.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Yay another update. God, I'm going through another one of my goth phases. XD Well, I kind of am a goth. I'm a metal head, I wear a shit load of black, I love vampires, night time and Halloween, and scary movies. **

**Please review! ^^**


	7. Message

**AN: It's official. I'm turning into Erika. I'm reading so many Shizaya doujinshi. I'll tell you the names. You can look the up on YouTube and find them. Okay. My favorites are _Kimi to Kissu Shitai, Daydream Believers, Play Tunes, Divergence Blue._ Those four are my favorites. You should read them. **

**Okay, I don't remember if I have mention this. I'm in a _Panty & Stocking _cosplay group now. I'm Brief. I'm going to be him for one of the days of San Japan next year. Yes, all three of my cosplays are already planned out for that convention planned out. And it's about a year away. **

**Seriously, I have a major Shizaya obsession. When I really get excited about Shizaya I am, like, near hyperventilating. I am in one of those moments right now... Ikkicon is going to be hard... I'm cosplaying Shizuo... probably both days I am there.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

This time, Izaya slept a bit uneasily. He clung onto Shizuo tightly, like he did when he was in so much pain when he was turning into a vampire. But Shizuo could tell from the look on his face that he was experiencing some form of fear. He knew Izaya was having a nightmare. The blond could swear he was seeing tears come from the informant's eyes. They were small tears, but still they were tears. Shizuo did what he usually did when Izaya was scared, and that was comfort him. He hugged his lover gently, rubbing his back and stroking his hair softly, whispering in his ear, "It's alright," over and over.

He felt Izaya start to shake a little. He must have been having a horrible nightmare. He was about to shake the informant to wake him up when Izaya gasped and suddenly opened his eyes. Izaya clung to Shizuo tighter, his body still shaking a little in fear. Shizuo could hear him even whimpering a little and he held him close against his body until he calmed down. In a way, Shizuo felt like a parents comforting a child. He listened as Izaya rambled on and on about what had happened in the dream. He heard a few things that mentions "dead" and "them wanting it." Shizuo had no idea what he was talking about.

"S-Shizu-chan... I was so scared. They said you were dead, and they even had blood on their hands. They had your body, a-and you were barely alive. It was horrible! And they tried to kill it, Shizu-chan..." Izaya continues to speak in between sobs.

Shizuo kissed him gently in the attempt to calm down the frightened informant. Thankfully, Izaya calmed down. Shizuo was glad he had this sort of power over Izaya. Izaya just pulled himself closer to Shizuo and hid his face against the blond's chest.

"I was so scared, Shizu-chan. It felt so real."

"I've heard dreams seem that way some time..."

"You're lucky, Shizu-chan. You've never had a nightmare. Never have and never will."

Izaya was right. Shizuo never had had a nightmare and he never will. He was born a vampire and vampires do not sleep. Well, unless they were pregnant of course...

Izaya looked up at Shizuo. "Shizu-chan?" He paused until he saw Shizuo look at him to show he was listening to him. "We're inside... but... you still have your sunglasses on."

"Huh?" Just now Shizuo noticed the world had a blue tint to it. "Oh, I didn't realize I was wearing them." Shizuo reached his hand up to remove them from his face, but Izaya stopped his hand and took them off himself.

"I don't get to see your eyes much..." Izaya smiled slightly, moving a hand up to lightly stroke Shizuo's pale cheek. "I really like Shizu-chan's eyes." He kissed Shizuo gently on the lips when he saw Shizuo blush.

Across the street the same blond girl tried to look through the window, but couldn't because it was blocked by the curtains that they kept shut because Izaya hated waking up to bright sunlight. She had her cell phone pressed against her ear again, taking in more orders from her father.

"Now, we expect you to have this assignment completed by the end of the month. No excuses, Vorona. You've been making those a lot lately."

The Russian girl knew her father was one hundred percent correct. She had been making a lot of excuses lately to not have her vampire hunting assignments completed. The truth was that she was born into a family of vampire hunters, and she didn't exactly want to follow in her father's foot steps any longer. She just didn't have the courage to tell him that.

She was taught to kill vampires, not all of them, just threats. Her father had assigned her to kill Izaya Orihara and had sent her to Japan. She had watched him and Shizuo for the past few days. Like they had been, Vorona was shocked to find out that Izaya was now carrying a child. She didn't like the idea of not killing one, but now two people. And one who hadn't even begun to breath and live yet.

"You do remember, right?" Her father said on the other line, snapping her back from her thoughts. "Why I started this organization, you do reason why, right?"

Yes, she did.

When she was only two months old, vampires had killed her mother. Her father loved her, and started the Hunter Society. He hated them, and wanted them all gone. Even the few vampire families that they had made an alliance with.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**One Week Later**

After what seemed like forever, Izaya was back to his computer, checking his email to see if anyone needed information on various gangs, or pretty much anything for that matter. Izaya had one had over his stomach. If you looked close enough you would be able to notice a small bump beginning to show under his long sleeved black shirt.

He had over three hundred unchecked emails. Some were from Shiki asking him, "What the hell are you, Orihara?" Izaya just kept scrolling down and down, seeing what other emails he had received. He found one from only a few hours ago. It was from a friend he hadn't seen in year. He assumed she didn't even remember him, but after he read her email, it was obvious she did, and was watching him... non-stalker wise.

_Uh...Izaya? I'm not sure if you remember me after over... what has it been? Ten years? Anyway... it's Vorona. We met when our families both took trips to the United States. We learned English. You taught me some Japanese and I taught you some Russian. Anyway... I know about everything, and I'm assuming you know, too... about the vampire hunters.. and vampires. And the part where you're uh... let's just say having a baby. I know about that, too... _

He stopped reading the message when he felt a kick something kick his stomach. His unborn child was just as agitated and paranoid as he was at this whole situation. He hated when he had to stay home and Shizuo had to go to work. He felt safer with him...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Yay new chapter. I'm so tired. I had to wake up at 7 am today for a Theatre Arts thing... eh... **

**I read up on Vorona and I know she is supposed to hate Izaya, but this is an AU and I like the idea here... **

**Please review! ^^**


	8. Meeting

**AN: Well, there isn't much for the author's note this time. So, I'll think of stuff because I enjoy telling you guys random stuff. I found a new Shizuo on YouTube whose a dude and we're both Shizaya fans. Yay! My mom got me this cool Halloween hat that I've been wanting. It's weird, but bad ass at the same time! I love it!**

**I'm so procrastinating my Geometry homework. It was due on Thursday, but I missed school on Thursday... long story short... I left school early on Wednesday because I almost got into a fight. I swear I would have gone Shizuo on that girl! XD**

**Looks like not only am I going trick or treating on Halloween but my sister is also having a Halloween party. That'll be fun!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya decided to have a meeting with his old friend and talk about everything going on. He chose to have it at his apartment, so he wouldn't risk running into any vampire hunters who actually wanted to kill him out on the streets of Ikebukuro.

"So, let me get this straight," Izaya began. "Your father sent you on an assignment here to Japan to kill me... and you don't want to follow in your family's business, so you're refusing, but you haven't told him that." He saw the blond girl nod. "But he gave you until the end of this month."

Before he got to finish his sentence, Shizuo walked in. He looked at Vorona who was sitting on the couch. "Whose that?"

Izaya walked over and hugged Shizuo tightly around the waist. "Shizu-chan this is Vorona... she's a friend of mine. We met in the United States a few years ago." Shizuo waved once at Vorona and Izaya kissed him softly on the cheek, causing Shizuo to blush. They then walked over to the couch opposite of Vorona and sat on it.

"So, why are you here?" Shizuo asked Vorona, wrapping his arm around Izaya who was resting his head on his shoulder.

"Izaya invited me."

"That's true. I did."

"Why?"

"Well, she knows..." Izaya paused awkwardly. "About everything.."

"Meaning?"

Vorona rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of a long story." She took a deep breath and began to explain. "You see, my father is the leader of the Hunter Society." She could sense that Shizuo wanted to kill her right when she said that because of his protectiveness over Izaya. "But, I'm against this completely. I was born to be a hunter, but I choose not to follow in my father's foot steps. Because of my mother's death when I was only a few months old he hates every single vampire that exists on this earth. He wants them all dead. Especially the ones who used to be human because that's the type of vampire that killed my mother." She took a drink of water then sat the cup back on the table and continued speaking. "And by all of them, he does mean all of them. Even ones like your family... If I am correct, the Heiwajima family made an alliance with the Hunter Society, right?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, I've never liked the alliance at all. Plus, I always figured it was nothing but bull shit. I can tell if people are lying." He began to rub Izaya's arm. He noticed Izaya had moved his own arm back over the small bump on his stomach. "Is everything okay, Izaya?"

Izaya tilted his head up so he could look at Shizuo. "Yeah... it's just worried. I can tell." The raven haired picked up one of the pillow along side the back of the couch and set it on Shizuo's lap so he could use it as a pillow.

Vorona continued speaking. The next part on why she was here was going to be the hardest part to say because it was actually the reason why she was there in Ikebukuro to begin with. "Another thing that sickens my father is having a vampire who is also a part of a vampire hunter family. But I did some research and the Orihara family had dropped out of the vampire hunter business years ago." She sighed. "He knew that, too, but he still sent me here to kill Izaya, and is giving me until the end of the month."

Shizuo glared at her from behind his sunglasses. "If you hurt Izaya in any way, I will kill you."

"Haven't you been listening? I'm not interested in killing anyone, so you don't have to worry about that. I wish there was a way we could some how fake his death or something. But, probably anything we can think of would be potentially harmful to the baby."

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly. "Y-You know about that?"

"Of course I know! I have been watching you guys and all. And I must say I'm surprised." She rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and her head on her hand.

"Of course you're surprised. Who wouldn't be surprised about a guy being pregnant? Shizuo said.

Vorona laughed silently. "Not at that. I did a little research on you two when I first got here and heard that you two used to hate each other. Wanted each other dead and were clawing at each other's throats to be exact. It's weird how love comes to happen, isn't it." She lowered her gaze to Izaya. "And Izaya, I never knew you were gay."

"Hey!" Izaya said, quickly sitting up. "I'm not gay! I happen to be bisexual!"

"Have you ever had any attraction to a girl in your life?"

"Well, no..."

"Then that means you're gay."

Izaya began to pout.

Shizuo chuckled. "I didn't know we were here to have a conversation on Izaya's sexuality. Now, back to what we are actually here for." He kissed Izaya gently on the cheek before the informant laid back down.

"That's about all that I know. I know I'll tell you guys the next time my father tells me something. Which shouldn't be too long from now." As if on cue the girl's cell phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil." She answered it.

…..

"No... I haven't completed it yet... "

…..

"You're what?"

…..

"But-"

…..

She sighed. "I understand." Then she hung up.

"What did he say?" Izaya asked.

"He shortened my time."

"To what?"

"Two weeks."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: A nice chapter for you guys. With more suspense and some comedy. XD **

**And I have a new band I'm into. Ever heard of All That Remains? My favorites songs by them are _This Calling _and _Two Weeks._**

**Please review! ^^**


	9. Stay

**AN: What a weird day today. My Izaya got groped. XD This morning my friends and I were looking up Durarara! demotivational posters. It was funny. Geometry today was just... weird. My teacher gathered us up in the front of the class like teacher do in kindergarten and read _If You Give a Moose a Muffin _to us. It was so weird! **

**Well, there is not that much for me to talk about in here because I have already told you guys my cosplay plans.. so... I guess I'll get started. -plays some Cradle of Filth- Metal! Hell yeah!**

**Oh this really isn't going to be much of a chapter. Just mainly a filler chapter. **

**Enjoy! ^^ **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

With each passing day, Izaya's stomach grew a little bigger. Less and less he wanted to go out of the apartment complex. Heck, he didn't even want to go out of the apartment. It was a school day, so the kids who joined the Dollars were not in the chat room and of course, Celty rarely got a day off, so she wasn't on either. That left Izaya alone once again in his and Shizuo's apartment.

Today, Shizuo had more debts to collect than usual, which made both of them sad. He wouldn't be back until late. Izaya was paranoid. Then again, he was always paranoid lately, but he was more paranoid without Shizuo around to protect him. In his current state, Izaya couldn't do much without risking harm to the baby.

He sighed. He hated being so weak and vulnerable. This was the great Izaya Orihara. He used to be able to do so much damage to people without even leaving his computer. It scared him how people would believe him. It had been a year since he was like that. Ever since he started dating Shizuo. Izaya actually liked the fact of how much he had change in the past year thanks to Shizuo.

Izaya put his hand on his stomach again. He had talked to Shinra earlier that day. Apparently after the first month of being inside the womb, vampire children begin to grow faster inside their mother. Right now, Izaya looked like he was twelve weeks pregnant, when at the moment he was only six and a half weeks. Shinra told him his pregnancy would be twice as fast as a humans would be.

Izaya rested his head against the cold black metal of his desk. He wasn't cut out for this. Screw it, he wasn't even made for this. But, still, he wasn't going to get rid of the kid... He didn't want to. An there was also no way he would not let anyone take his child away from him. It belonged to him and Shizuo. No one else.

He began to speak to his child. "Sorry I can't do much for you..." He felt the corners of his mouth curve into a small smile. "But your daddy is big a strong. He'll protect you. He'll protect both of us. And he'll always stay with us..."

But even Izaya knew that Shizuo had his weaknesses. And Izaya himself didn't even know what those weaknesses were. He could only hope that no one would figure out what those were.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo hated that he wouldn't be able to take a day off in a while. He had taken too many off lately to take care of Izaya. It was either come to work or risk getting fired. And he couldn't afford that. He had to pay the bills for the apartment.

Shizuo pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. The nicotine from the cigarettes wasn't what he was actually craving, but they helped. They had kept him from biting Izaya in the past and they wouldn't be any different a year later.

Like Izaya, he was also paranoid. He was worried he'd come home from work to find Izaya missing, or worse dead, along with their unborn child. He didn't even want to think of what he could come home to everyday. Shizuo tried to shake the thoughts from his head but the stuck their like glue. At least he had people help him watch Izaya like Celty and Vorona, but that was pretty much it. He wished he knew more who would be capable of helping. But there was a major problem at hand, keeping the secret. Them, and everyone who know about vampires would be dead if the secret were to be revealed.

He sighed and let out a puff of smoke.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. A plan to be exact.

A plan to wipe out the entire hunter society. He just needed to run the plan through with a few people. One being their _spy. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Huh. I guess this chapter did turn into something after all. I feel successful. I always right at night. I don't know why, but I concentrate better at night. I'm a total night person. I would start writing the next chapter once I post this, but I have school tomorrow. **

**And a question for you guys. What should the baby be? A boy? Or a girl?**

**Please review! ^^**


	10. Help

**AN: I started to write this chapter in P.E today since we just sit there never doing anything. What a waist of time. I stopped when I got smacked in the face with a volley ball. Ow. I had a headache I got hit so hard. It went away pretty quickly, but still it hurt. **

**I've gotten into some more awesome bands. Hollywood Undead. I love their song _Black Dahlia. _Avenged Sevenfold. _Nightmare _is my favorite by them. And I am getting back into this really awesome band from Germany. Anyone ever heard of Oomph? I love them! **

**I'm going to try and make me a Halloween background for my YouTube channel for the entire month of October. -puts on my Halloween hat- I love this thing!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo knew he wouldn't be able complete his plan on his own. He talked it over with Shinra and Celty. The Dullahan was more than happy to help, but only if Shizuo promised not to kill anyone unless he absolutely had to. Shinra had offered to watch over Izaya while Shizuo's plan was in action, and to treat anyone who got injured in the process of the blond's insane plan. Shizuo gladly accepted the offer. His whole reason for this was to ensure Izaya's safety.

Vorona had agreed to assist in this as soon as Shizuo said the words, "I have a plan to get rid of the hunter's." He didn't even finish the sentence before she agreed. Anything to get rid of her father's murderous mind she was all up for.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya began after Shizuo had explained his plan to him. "Are you sure this will work?"

Shizuo kissed his cheek gently. "Positive. I've thought of everything. Sneak attacks Capturing. Anything to get rid of them and for you to be safe."

"Shizu-chan is so sweet to me." Izaya cuddled up against Shizuo. "What else do you need for your plan? I want to help."

Shizuo put a finger to Izaya's lips to silence him. "Not in your current state. It's too risky. Though how well you gather information will be very useful, I don't want to risk it." He heard Izaya sigh and rubbed his arm.

"You worry about me too much Shizu-chan. Not that I do not like it and not that I don't understand why you're so protective, especially now... but... I just want to help. I'll find some other way to gather information for you. Just as long as I can help you wipe them out. I don't want you to be in this alone..." He kissed Shizuo softly. "Please.."

The ex bartender sighed. "Just, please, do not get involved in the actual fighting..."

"I'll just think of a away to get information... but that will be hard... Besides that, you'll need to get more people to help you with this Shizu-chan. You are a good fighter and all, but just you and the few you have is not going to with against possibly a thousand vampire hunters." He took Shizuo's hand and put the palm of the blond's hand against his cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Shizuo.."

Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead. He rarely used his actual name. The only time he used it was when he was beyond serious. Shizuo knew how much Izaya loved him. If he were to die, Izaya would probably kill himself, claiming that he couldn't live with out him.

"I'll come back. I promise."

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a soft kiss. At least that was how the kiss started, but it soon turned into a passionate one with sparks. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and Izaya's hands found their way to Shizuo's bleached hair and his fingers began to entwine themselves in the blond locks.

Shizuo licked Izaya's lips, asking for entrance, which Izaya granted. There was no battle for dominance because Izaya just gave it to Shizuo. Shizuo traced his tongue along the inside of Izaya's mouth, causing the informant to moan softly. That only drove Shizuo further.

He gently pushed Izaya down onto the couch, and climbed on top of him, careful not to put any of his weight on him. He wrapped his arms around Izaya again and pressed their bodies together.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya said, pulling away. "Too tight."

Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts of lust and got off of Izaya and pulling him up so he was in a sitting position. "Sorry."

Izaya gently patted Shizuo's head as if he were a dog. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. We're okay." He smiled.

Shizuo let out a sigh of relief. He needed to restrain himself whenever he kissed Izaya like that again. With his extraordinary strength, he might accidentally end up hurting Izaya, the baby, or both. There were so many things he had to worry about all at once.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. The chapters are going to be a bit short, but still ass informative as possible. I hope. -crosses my fingers-**

**Please review! ^^**


	11. Brother

**AN: Time for a new chapter! Yay! What sucks is I have a crap load of World History and Geometry homework and luckily it is not due until Friday. My school runs on a weird schedule system. We have eight classes in all, but only for a day. Four one day and four more the next. A, B, A, B, A, B. It's hard to get unless you actually go to school here.**

**Thankfully tomorrow, none of my classes give me any homework unless I miss a day. It's English 2, Graphic Design, P.E (Note to self: Take some manga!), and then Theatre Arts. **

**I think it's about time I added in some characters that either have barely been in this little series I have going on here or they haven't been in it at all. I got the idea for this chapter during Spanish today. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo sat on a park bench smoking another cigarette. This was his second box today. The more he thought about his plan to wipe out the hunters, the more his adrenaline rushed. And the more his adrenaline rushed, the more he wanted Izaya's blood, which led him to smoking more and more. If he were a human he would probably be dead from all the smoking he had been doing lately.

His current goal was to recruit people to help him. Izaya was right. Who he had so far would not be much help against what could be over a thousand vampire hunters. He knew they had anti-vampire weapons, but sadly, he did not know how many there were, or what kind of weapons they had. Shizuo was sure they didn't just have a stake to plunge through their hearts. He sighed.

Though he had made a few calls to people he knew might help, and some he did not exactly want to help, he wasn't sure if any of them would agree to help him. But, he needed as many people as he could get. To him, Izaya's safety was top priority. Shizuo was so desperate right now.

The blond puffed out another puff of smoke when a skinny boy, probably around the age of nineteen came up to him. The boy seemed to be wearing some sort of a disguise. It wasn't too much, yet a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. But still, Shizuo had been able to recognize him easily. And he was a bit surprised at the same time.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo asked, just to make sure he was correct at who the person was. When the boy removed at least the sunglasses, he knew he was right. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to come."

Kasuka put his own sunglasses in his jacket pocket. "I could tell that you are very worried about Izaya. Your voice still sounds like it."

He sat next to his older brother and pulled out a little bottle of milk like he would when they were younger. Kasuka knew it always would calm his brother done, but sometimes, like now, it didn't work so well. He could read Shizuo's mind like he was an open book. His actions gave it all away. All the smoking, the hint of worry and anger in his voice, his constant talking about how much he wanted to kill the hunters. All those, plus more, said it all.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one you called?" Kasuka guessed once Shizuo finished drinking the milk.

"Of course not. I'm desperate in help for this thing. I need all the help I can get." Shizuo tossed the bottle into the nearest trash can. "The others ho decide to show should be here any minute."

Shizuo hadn't called that many because there wasn't that many that he thought he could trust with information such as vampires and such, and he was sure that no one would join him in his mission and would think he had gone insane, so he was surprised when he saw just about all of them coming towards the park within the next couple of minutes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Just a short little chapter. The next one will be longer Promise. This is my shortest chapter in a while. And I apologize for not updating last night. I was in Roppi mode. Yes, I might have MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder)... I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I have a weird disorder. Maybe I'll have to get tested. **

**Well, time for me to go to sleep! Oyasuminasai!**

**Please review! ^^**


	12. Recruits

**AN: My Shizuo wig just came in! I mean like thirty minutes ago! I'm so happy. But I need to make a new street sign because the pole I was using broke. How sad. I spend so much time working on that sign and then it breaks. I'm still mad about the whole black nail polish thing. But hey, that's the kind of stuff I can get done when I am extremely bored and in a cosplay mood. And I lost my sunglasses and the tie for my Shizuo cosplay. I must find them!**

**I'm really excited about this cosplay! My sister's school is having a fall festival, and I'm going to go there as Shizuo. Hmm... wonder if anyone will recognize me. Hmm. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

There were not many people who Shizuo had called, because he didn't know that many people that he knew he could trust with information such as the existence of vampires. Anyone would just stare at him and thin he was going insane. But, he knew this city wasn't normal. Whoever had known about any of the supernatural things that went on, they'd agree.

"So, explain everything that's going on, Shizuo," Masaomi Kida said. He was in his casual black jeans and white hoodie, sitting on one of those kid toys on the play ground of the park. His normal happy go lucky expression was gone. As cheerful of a person Masaomi was, he could tell when there was a time to be cheerful, and when there was a time to be serious.

Shizuo had crush his cigarette between his fingers and then dropped it onto the ground and stomped on it. He sighed. He hoped what he was about to say wouldn't make them all think he was crazy. "Long story..."

"Well, if this is about vampires and vampire hunters, we already know about it." Masaomi began to rock back and forth on the springy toy. "Did you know that the Yellow Scarves are a bunch of vampire hunters?" He laughed a little. "Funny thing is they think the Dollars are a bunch of vampires and that's why they all went after members of the gang. And ironically, in a way they were write considering you and Izaya are vampires."

Mikado showed a shocked expression on his face. "M-Masaomi! How'd you know all that stuff?"

"Eh... family history stuff. Might as well share it while we're all here. Turns out my family is also a family of vampire hunters. But they quit a few centuries ago. But, a few things stuck in the family. Like we can still sense the difference between a human and a vampire." He looked over at Shizuo. "I've known you were a vampire since we first met."

Anri Sonohara, who sat a few feet away from Shizuo on the bench, began to speak in her usual quiet, shy voice. "Then, my family is like yours, Masaomi. Though, my family has been in the hunter society much longer. My family dropped out the night my parents died. Being the last living member of the Sonohara family, I chose to discontinue my vampire hunter inheritance, as I was always against it. It just never seemed right to me."

Mikado rubbed the back of his head nervously. "For my its the opposite for you guys. If you look back at the Ryuugamine history, and I mean way, way back, there shows evidence of vampires."

"Bad ass, dude!" Masaomi said, slapping him hard on the back.

"So, let me get this straight," Mairu, one of Izaya's younger sisters said, "If we help you save Izaya-nii-chan, then we get to spend a whole day with Yuuhei?"

Mairu and her older twin Kururi were both hugging Kasuka's arms tightly.

Shizuo gave his younger brother a sincere apologetic look for nodding at the twins and saying, "Yeah, that's right."

Kasuka sighed. He really didn't want to be around what he would like to call his personal stalkers, but he knew that there was no other way the Orihara sisters would help them. And he knew how desperate Shizuo was. He could read his brother like an open book after all.

Shizuo was glad everyone didn't find him crazy. It was a sure relief. He admitted to himself that he was surprised to find out about the high school student's families, though.

The three continued talking.

"I'm surprised about you, Anri~" Masaomi said, his wide smile returning. "Who would of thought such a boobilicious girl such as your self would be from a family of vampire hunters."

"Masaomi! You can't just use a word like boobilicious!" Mikado commented on his best friend previous statement, a faint blush showing on his cheeks.

"Sorry dude." Masaomi said, putting his hands behind his head. "Live by the booby. Die by the booby."

"What does that even mean?"

The other boy shrugged.

"Well, I didn't think the same about you two either. Saika has actually been in my family for centuries. Passed down from generation to generation," the short haired girl said, folding her arms on her lap.

"Ooh~ how interesting."

Shizuo checked his watch. 7 pm. He should have been home half an hour ago. He stood up. "Well, I need to get going." He began to walk to his an Izaya's apartment. Hopefully Celty, who had been taking care of Izaya the past few hours, wouldn't mind that he had gotten home later than he had planned.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Told you guys this chapter would be longer. Hope you guys liked it. I would have updated yesterday, but I was sick. :( **

**Well, its almost 2 am. Good night! ^^**

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Blinded

**AN: I have returned with a new chapter! Stressful day today. I couldn't sit down for two seconds without my parents yelling at me to clean something. How frickin annoying! God! Well, I'm just excited that my Shizuo cosplay is finished. I have to fix my sign and make the fake switch blade for my Izaya cosplay, and for my friend to use at Ikkicon. Then I need to start working on my cosplays for San Japan. I'm going to be Brief from _Panty & Stocking, _Kururi from _Durarara! _and I'm either going to be Krory or Miranda from _Dgrayman_. **

**I am taking requests for stupid stuff to do at Ikkicon, so if you guys have any requests, send me a PM... oh screw it, just leave a damn review! XD Hey, send some request for my Izaya, too! Oh yeah, I'm so happy! The Halloween store is finally here! Yes! I'll have to see if there is anything I want. I really hope they have those really good vampire fangs. I'd love to be able to do a vampire Shizuo thing for Halloween, and for my sister's school's fall fest. I want to get a whole group to cosplay for Durarara with me. **

**Wow... I better start writing now...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo walked back to his apartment complex, with one hand in his pocket and the other one holding his cigarette in his mouth. He paused and exhaled a puff of smoke. Thankfully, his plan was falling into place. There was no doubt in his mind that this would work, and wipe out the vampire hunters for good. He was hoping that at least no one on his side lost their lives in this. Then there was the other half of his mind that said it was their choice to join him or not. Still, either way, he would feel responsible if anyone were to die.

When he got to his apartment he saw Celty and Vorona talking at the table. Izaya wasn't with them, so he must have been asleep. They exchanged glances once he entered the room. The Russian girl had a worried look on her face, and if Celty had head, what ever the two were talking about, would probably caused Celty to have the same expression. It sent chills down Shizuo's spine. He knew right away that something was wrong.

The Dullahan quickly began to type on the keyboard on her PDA. [Someone has been leaking information about us! Someone told the hunters! They're going to come here as soon as possible!]

Shizuo walked over to the table and read Celty's message. He looked at Vorona, and he saw the girl flinch a little, like she expected him to hurt her, but Shizuo could tell that she wasn't the one who had been leaking information to her father's organization. He just asked a simple question, "How soon do you think they'll be here?"

Vorona let out a quiet sigh of relief. "My father called me. He said by the end of this week. I asked how many people we was bringing with him and he said at most fifty. That's how much his plane can carry." She sighed. "I know what we have on our side is not very much." She stopped talking when she heard Celty begin to type onto her PDA.

[Shizuo, to be honest, I have always thought your plan was crazy, and I still do. I mean, the way things are going, this entire city could become nothing but a ocean of blood in the end, and neither side could win.] _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _[I'm starting to think that you're so confident that you're going to lose sight of why you started this in the first place. You can't lose sight of that...] _Tap. Tap. Tap. _[It's either that or... God, I don't know...] Her body appeared to be sighing. [It's almost as if you're _blinded_ by love Shizuo. You love Izaya so much that you'll do anything for him, no matter what the cost. That is both a bad thing and a good thing. It depends on what the cost is. But if the cost is some one else's life, then that s by far a bad thing. Especially since so many people are involved in this, Shizuo.] She erased the message and added another. [Whether you like it or not someone is going to die. This whole thing has a very ominous feeling to it.]

Shizuo sighed and agreed with the Dullahan. He knew that every word she had said, or better typed, was true. He had never really thought about any of that stuff. He was just focused on keeping Izaya safe. "You're right..."

[I know I am...] Celty began to get up from her seat. [I need to go home now.] He picked her helmet off the table and then left.

Shortly after, Vorona excused herself as well, and exited the apartment.

Shizuo sighed and set his blue sunglasses on the table and walked to his and Izaya's bedroom, where he found Izaya fast asleep on the bed and holding the covers tightly around him. Shizuo lay next to him, gently wrapping his arms around him.

He kissed the top of Izaya's head before closing his eyes and just hoping to relax from his discussion with Celty. But her monologue was still fresh in his mind, and it wouldn't go away. He knew she was one hundred percent correct, but...

When you love someone to death, that's all that matters to you.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Yay! XD I hope you guys liked this chapter. Once again, this was written late at night. I'm not sure why, but I am able to concentrate better on my fanfics better at night. It's weird. Anyway, goodnight! And don't forget to add requests for stupidity at Ikkicon. I'll be taking requests until Christmas. **

**Please review! ^^**


	14. Secret

**AN: I am back! Sorry for not updating the past few days. Let's just say my grades for my B day classes are horrible. Scary horrible. My A day classes are great, though. So yeah, I have been very concentrated on turning in my makeup work and bringing my grades up. But just my luck, my school districts network is down. So, I'm not sure how my grades are going to look on my Progress Report. -sigh- At least I explained the whole thing to my mom and she wasn't mad. Thank God.**

**Sadly, my Erika will not be attending Ikkicon with my an Izaya. I'm saving up for a camera that is $90 at Wal-Mart and I have $65. So I only have $25 more to go! Yay! I'm so happy. Hopefully I will get it before Halloween. And the Halloween store is on town! I'd love to go there in my Shizuo cosplay and make a YouTube video and call it, "Shizuo's Favorite Store" and in the description: "BEST. STORE. EVER!" It is! I just adore Halloween so much! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! **

**Alright, I'm rambling again. God, I have to work on that.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

After about an hour of searching, Izaya actually managed to find a website for the hunter's society. He didn't actually intend to find it; he was just messing around and randomly searched the vampire hunters on Google. You can find anything on Google after all. It just so happened to be one of the places where Izaya got some of his information for his job when he first started out as an information broker. Now a days, he never used it.

The raven haired tried multiple passwords. It took him a few hours and he was surprised he had the dedication to try and figure it out, especially for that long. Izaya certainly didn't expect the password for the hunter society would be the same password for the Dollars. This world was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

Izaya began to search through the website, looking for anything he could use to possibly assist Shizuo in his crazy plan. He held his left arm over his stomach, gently rubbing the larger bump every now and then, calming down the child in his stomach who he could tell was just as anxious and scared as he was. Shizuo's pan was scheduled to take off tomorrow. First thing in the morning they would take off for Russia and try to stop the hunters from entering Japan.

Of course, Shizuo did not want Izaya to come along, so he would be staying at Shinra's until Shizuo came back... but... no, no. Izaya did not even want to think on the negative side right now. He was being unusually worried. Since when did he worry about anyone? He had changed so much in just one year. It was kind of scary how much he had changed, personality wise.

Celty sat on the couch, staring at him curiously. He had been at his computer ever since she had gotten there three hours ago. She knew he was trying to look up some information, but... information on _what _exactly?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

[What are you doing?]

The Dullahan had been so quiet he had completely forgotten he was there. Her sudden _speaking _caused him to jump and bang his knee under his desk. He let out a small yelp of pain before rubbing his knee.

[Are you okay? Did I scare you?]

Izaya let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. And yes. You did scare me a little. I forgot you were there. You were being so quiet."

[Sorry.] Celty erased the word and began to retype her previous, unanswered question. [What are you doing?]

Izaya let out a soft sigh before sitting back in his chair. "I managed to find and get into the website for the vampire hunters. I'm trying to see if I can find any more information that can help in this whole thing." He put his arm back in its previous position, sitting gently on his stomach. "But, so far, I haven't had any luck. They are probably not putting any of their plans on here just in case one of us were to manage to hack into it. Smart."

[Don't you think you might be over working yourself with this? You've been looking this stuff up for three hours straight.] _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _[And that's just how long I've been here. I don't know how long you've been researching before I got here.] _Tap. Tap. _[You look exhausted Izaya. I think you need more rest.]

_Why the hell is she acting like she is my mother? _Izaya thought.

Then he spoke out loud. "I'm perfectly fine." He shut his eyes tightly and put both arms around his stomach, hugging in.

[Really? Because it looks like you're in a bit of pain, Izaya. Don't lie to me.] _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _[You know, you're not as good a liar as you used to be.] Izaya didn't answer and a thought came to Celty's mind mere seconds after her last sentence. [You're farther along than we thought, aren't you?]

Izaya sighed and nodded slightly. "My guess is that it'll be here soon."

[Have you told Shizuo?]

"No."

[Why?]

Izaya turned his chair so he was now looking at her. "He already has enough to worry about. If I say anything, that will just add onto his stress with this whole thing." He saw the Dullahan began to type frantically on her PDA, and predicted what she would say next. "Don't say anything to him."

[B-b-b-but... why shouldn't I? You know how pissed he'll be once he finds out you're hiding anything from him. Especially this.]

He let out another sigh. "So over protective. Just don't tell him, please." For, possibly, the first time in his life, Izaya showed sincerity in his eyes.

_I know I'm going to regret this, _Celty thought before typing another message onto her PDA.

[Fine. I won't say anything.]

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: A bit of a suspenseful chapter here. The net chapter will be Shizuo and the group leaving for Russia and beginning to take the hunters down. The latest it will be up is Sunday. **

**I am so jealous of my uncle. He is going on a business trip. TO JAPAN! God! He's fucking lucky! My main goal in life is to go to Japan! Especially Ikebukuro... and I'll probably do that in a Durarara! cosplay, too.**

**Please review! ^^ **


	15. Twist

**AN: Oh my God. Theatre sucked today. I love the class and all, but me and my friend in that class ranted once we got back at the class room about how unprepared everyone is for the play we're doing that is scheduled for Thursday. No one, except Emily, knows their lines. I don't have any; I am an extra. I am one of the students in the class room and we get to pick how our character acts. So, I'll just sit there... reading one of my Dgrayman mangas, waiting for my que to move. I've got a plan!**

**Good news! My grades have improved. I'm still failing three of my classes though. But they will be easy to bring up to at least a B by the end of the nine weeks, which will be when my report card comes out. So, three more weeks until that. God, I am turning into such a nerd. XD Not a bad thing at all. I do plan on taking AP U.S History next year. Hello! That's my forte! I love history so much! I have loved it even before I got into Hetalia. **

**Well, now, I have music playing, a glass of red Kool- Aid, and I'm ready to go! This chapter will be longer than the others. Hopefully the longest chapter in this story. It explains a few things.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya lay in the guest bedroom of Shinra and Celty's home. Shizuo had left for Russia that morning. It was now finally dawning upon him that there is a chance that Shizuo, and, or the others would not be returning home. Of course, he had known that for a while, he had known that as soon as Shizuo had told him his plan, but now it was finally taking a toll on him. And with his child's birth approaching sooner than planned, Izaya felt like he was about to lose his mind.

"_I have a plan," Shizuo told Izaya, who was sitting at his computer, typing something in the message box in the Dollars chat room. _

_Izaya paused and stopped typing before turning his chair a little to look at Shizuo. "A plan?" He saw the blond nod. "For what?"_

_Shizuo sat down on the couch, making sure he could easily see Izaya and look him in the eyes as he began to explain. "To get rid of the vampire hunters. I'm going to find people to help me. Celty already agreed to help, and so did Vorona, but based off of what Vorona had told me about her father and his strong hatred towards the entire vampire race, that will not be enough."_

_The informant showed a bit of worry in his eyes. "What exactly do you plan to do, Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizuo leaned back up against the back of the couch, holding his arms over the back and tilting his head back, sighing a bit. "I want to go to Russia and stop the vampire hunters there before they even leave to come here to Japan. Destroy their planes, their weapons, kill them even. What ever stops those bastards from coming here and hurting you."_

Izaya tsked as the memory played on in his head. "You damn protozoan. You say you hate violence... but you're willing to kill for me..." Izaya turned so he was laying on his back instead curled up in a ball. "You're just as unpredictable as you've always been." He placed his arm over his eyes, covering them. "You make no sense, Shizu-chan..." He felt his lips curve into a smirk. "And it's for this very reason that I love you so much..."

He almost wished Shizuo had been lying in the bed next to him as he spoke those words. He was worried about Shizuo, as Shizuo was worried about him. If they were in each other's places, Izaya knew he would do the same to keep him safe from harm's way like Shizuo was doing for him. Izaya just wanted to know that Shizuo was alright... still alive...

Izaya let out a loud yelp of pain and wrapped his arms over the large bump on his stomach and he sat straight up. He bit his lip so hard, trying to hold back any screams, that he managed to break skin. Damn his sharp fangs. They always came out when he craved blood, and he so needed some right now, especially with what was just now starting to happen.

Izaya's eyes widen.

_Shit... not now... why now? _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The group's plane had landed in Russia only a few hours after they had departed from Tokyo. It was like the sun was following them as it rose over Asia. While the others went to get their bags from the luggage claim, Shizuo sat on a near by chair, checking over his phone for missed calls or text messages. Damn the rules. He wasn't allowed to use his phone while on the plane because it would effect the plane's signal.

Shizuo had asked Shinra before they left to call him if anything was going on with Izaya. He wanted to stay informed. He didn't know how long he would be away from Ikebukuro.

He stared at his phone screen.

**1 Missed Call**

He had missed a call from twenty minutes ago. The call was from Shinra, and thankfully he left a voice mail. He clicked the button and put his phone to his ear, listening to the message Shinra had left, hoping it was not about anything bad.

"_Shizuo! Why did you have to pick today to leave for your insane mission! Whatever. It's Izaya.. uh... the baby's coming. Now."_

Shizuo's eyes widened as much as they possibly could. He cursed at himself mentally. He got more frantic and scared when he heard a loud _thud _on the other line.

"_Shit... hurry up and get back here!"_

Then the line went dead.

For the next five minutes, Shizuo's position did not change. His phone remained against his ear and his eyes remained wide. The only difference was his hands shaking.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Ooh~ I hope you guys liked this chapter! Drama~! XD **

**Well, I need to get some sleep. It is almost 2 in the morning. But I decided to stay up and get this chapter done for you guys because I love you all my humans! I already have a plan for the next chapter! -claps- Yay~! Warning: Over tiredness causes me to act like Izaya... XD One of my many personalities... **

**Please review! ^^**


	16. Two

**AN: It's official! This is chapter 16! That makes this story longer than _Bleeding Rain. _And that also makes this the longest story I have ever written. I'm proud of my achievement here! Yay! In other news, it is finally October. I'm so excited for the fall fest and for Halloween. I'm going to have fun as Shizuo. I'm not going to work on my sign until it is closer to Ikkicon. So I will not be carrying it around with me at the festival and on Halloween. **

**I love this one song by Within Temptation. It's called, "A Demon's Fate". I love it. That song as well as, "Hand of Sorrow", "See Who I Am", "Our Solemn Hour", "The Howling", and "Utopia" are my favorites. =3**

**Thinking back, I think my stories can be confusing.. I think. If they get that way, I'm sorry! I really don't want them to be confusing. I'm very happy this story is getting so many reviews though. I want to finished it within the next three weeks hopefully. **

**Alright! Time to start this damned thing!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**1 Missed Call**_

_He had missed a call from twenty minutes ago. The call was from Shinra, and thankfully he left a voice mail. He clicked the button and put his phone to his ear, listening to the message Shinra had left, hoping it was not about anything bad._

_"Shizuo! Why did you have to pick today to leave for your insane mission! Whatever. It's Izaya.. uh... the baby's coming. Now."_

_Shizuo's eyes widened as much as they possibly could. He cursed at himself mentally. He got more frantic and scared when he heard a loud thud on the other line._

_"Shit... hurry up and get back here!"_

_Then the line went dead._

_For the next five minutes, Shizuo's position did not change. His phone remained against his ear and his eyes remained wide. The only difference was his hands shaking._

Kasuka noticed his brother's scared expression and walked over to him, setting his bags on the seat next to him be sat in between the two. He placed his hand on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo forgot where he was, or that anyone was near him, so he jumped a little.

"Are you okay, brother?" Kasuka asked in his normal monotone voice.

Shizuo sighed and flipped his phone shut before shifting to he side a little and stuffing the phone in his pocket. "No... not really..."

Like always, Kasuka could read his brother as if the blond was an open book. It was almost like he was able to read his mind. "There is something's wrong with Izaya, isn't there?" He saw Shizuo nod. "I'm guessing it's time for you to be a dad, right?"

If Shizuo wasn't so upset because he was so far away, he would have actually let out a smile at the thought that he was finally going to have a child with Izaya. Why did he have to pick today of all days? He mentally slapped himself. He felt so stupid.

"Yeah... It's time..." Shizuo sighed and put one of his hands on his head, resting the elbow of that arm on his knee. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" By now the rest of the group had looked over at the two siblings. Well, all but Celty, who they had not allowed on the plane because she looked "suspicious." She would be helping Shinra take care of Izaya and the baby.

"You want to go back, don't you?" Masaomi asked.

When they all met up the first time, Shizuo had explained the whole situation to them, except for the vampire part because everyone seemed to already know about that part. When he first explained about Izaya's surprising pregnancy, a few of them laughed and asked him if her was joking. Then they saw the seriousness in Shizuo's eyes and knew he wasn't.

"Yeah... I do."

Mairu and Kururi popped up behind the seat Kasuka was sitting on, causing the brunette to almost jump out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kasuka almost yelled, for once showing emotion in his voice, catching himself before he fell off.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's fun."

The other three kids walked over to join the group.

"Do you think you'll get back in time to see the baby be born?" Vorona asked, using both of her arms the hold her suit case. [

"I don't know... wait, you guys want me to go back?" Shizuo asked looking at the people who had come along with him to Russia. He was surprised to see everyone start to nod.

"It's your child, Shizuo... I know people hate when they miss their own child's birth.. It's worth going back to Ikebukuro and at least trying." The Russian girl put her hand on his shoulder. "But you better hurry. With luck, you might just make it in time."

The others in the group nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Shizuo sighed and stood up. He felt bad about leaving everyone here when he had dragged them all into it. "Wait, how do you guys plan to get rid of them?"

The younger Orihara twin showed a mischievous smirk that could make people gulp nervously and the light from the lights in the air port made the lenses of her glass shine. "Oh we have our ways~"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Can you pick me up at the air port?_

Celty stared at the screen of her PDA, well, if she could stare. Shizuo had come back? He probably was trying to make it back before the baby was born... She picked her bike helmet off the table and looked at Shinra when he asked, "Are you leaving?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _[Yeah... Shizuo wants me to pick him up at the air port. He came back... for now at least.] The Dullahan began to walk out the door to retrieve her horse. Her invisible ears heard Shinra yell from the living room.

"W-W-Wait! Celty! You can't just leave me with them!"

But Celty was already gone and she returned to the apartment with Shizuo thirty minutes later. So many people on the streets today it slowed her down. Celty would've laughed if she had her head when she and Shizuo walked into the lounge room. Shinra had fallen asleep with two bundles of blankets in his arms. One pink, the other blue. Celty took a picture of the adorable scene on her PDA.

Shizuo stared at it for a couple of seconds. "There's two of them?"

Celty quickly typed a message. [Yep. Twins.]

Shizuo walked over and picked the two up from the doctor's arms. He looked at each of them and smiled, holding his new born children close to him, not wanting to let them go. He looked over at Celty. "How old are they?"

[Only a few hours. I know you wanted to get here before then...]

"It's alright." He then noticed the lack of a presence in the room. "Where's Izaya?"

[He's in the hospital room here... when Shinra called you to tell you that Izaya had gone into labor, he had passed out when he tried to walk himself to the room, so Shinra had to do a C-Section. Izaya should be awake soon. Do you want me to hold them while you go see?] Shizuo nodded and Celty slowly took the two from his arms and walked them over to two cribs Shinra had brought out.

Shizuo walked to the hospital room. Izaya was still asleep. Shizuo walked over to the bed and pulled up a stool and sat on it, placing his hand over Izaya's. As soon as he touched his, the raven haired man's' eyes slowly opened.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo showed a soft smile. "Hey."

Izaya reached a hand up and rubbed his eyes. Was Shizuo really there? Or was he dreaming? "I thought you were supposed to be in Russia today... was your flight canceled?"

"Yeah... we got all the way to Russia and then I got a call from Shinra saying you had gone into labor... so I took the next flight back here." He brushed Izaya's bangs from his face and kissed his forehead gently.

"When are you going back?"

Shizuo sighed. He still had a mission to do in Russia, but now he did not want to go back. Still, he couldn't just abandon everyone who he had left there, even if they did tell him to go back to Japan. "Some time tomorrow... I'll try to come back as soon as possible."

Izaya smiled slightly. "I hope so."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: BEHOLD! The longest chapter in this fanfic! It's a bloody miracle! Nah.. XD I have been writing this chapter since 6 pm. I apologize if it is going a bit fast and things are kind of rushed, it's a habit... so I just say that that is my style of writing. **

**I came up with a new cosplay for Ikkicon those of you who are attending the con! I also want to cosplay Fem! Germany! I can use a hat that I kind of stole from my France and my Shizuo wig, and now I just need to make the outfit and then that cosplay will be done, and then for my birthday I'm having an anti Sweet 16 since I hate dresses and dressing formal (my most formal outfit is my Shizuo cosplay). It's a cosplay thing. Yay! I want to cosplay Romania for that. **

**Please review! ^^**


	17. Pictures

**AN: Yay another new chapter! Hallelujah! Well, I am going to start this off with some role play news. I have gone back to role playing as Japan from Axis Powers: Hetalia. I role played as him months ago... and then for personal reasons I quit and went to Durarara! and I missed role playing Japan so I decided to go back to him. =D**

**Well, there is not really much for an author's note this time unlike the last few. So, I'll just go ahead and get started here. This chapter will be kind of short. It's basically just going to be Shizuo telling everyone about his and Izaya's twins. Mainly just a filler chapter because I haven't come up with anything yet. I've been busy improving my grades. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

As planned, Shizuo returned to Russia the next day. He didn't want to leave; he was a father now for God's sake! But he knew he couldn't leave everyone in Russia when he had dragged them all into his own crazy idea. He was surprised they had gone along with him.

He sat on the plane, his cell phone in his hand as he flipped through the pictures he had taken of the twins. He smiled at every single one of them. Shizuo was excited to get back and tell everyone about them, what they had decided to name them and which one of them they looked more like. He was so happy.

The seat belt light became lit, signaling the passengers that it was time to buckle up and that they would be landing in Moscow soon.

Kasuka had come to pick him up, surprisingly without Izaya's annoying sisters. Shizuo did admit though, he did scan the area for his brother's obsessed fan girl stalkers.

Shizuo couldn't stop smiling. He could not contain his excitement. Seeing his older brother's happiness, Kasuka couldn't help but smile, too. He hadn't seen Shizuo smile like that in years. No. Come to think of it, he did not think he had ever seen Shizuo smile like that. It was definitely a rare sight. And a good rare sight at that.

"How was your trip back to Ikebukuro, Shizuo?" Kasuka asked.

"It was great." At that, Shizuo began to pull his phone out. "Do you want to see the pictures I took of them?"

"_Them?_"

Shizuo nodded. "Yep. Twins. One boy and one girl."

Shizuo turned the screen of his phone towards his brother, showing him a picture of both the twins asleep net to each other. "Say hello to your new niece and nephew."

Kasuka studied the picture for a few seconds. "They're adorable. Hmm..." He looked at the picture again. "The boy kind of looks like Izaya... and the girl kind of looks like you."

Shizuo nodded in agreement. "But he has my eyes and she has his eyes."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them in person.. Now come on, brother. I'm sure everyone else is looking forward to seeing them, too."

When they got to the hotel they were all staying at, the first thing Shizuo heard was Mairu and Kururi asking him about the twins. They were questions that anyone would ask really.

"Which one is older?"

"The boy."

"Which one of you do they look more like? You or Izaya?"

"The boy looks like Izaya, but with my eyes, and the girl looks like me, but with Izaya's eyes."

"What did you guys name them?"

Shizuo smiled again. "Misaki and Masahiko."

"Awe~!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: See? Nothing much. Just another cute chapter that I hope you guys enjoyed. =D**

**Please review! ^^**


	18. Reasons

**AN: This chapter will actually be something! I started writing it in P.E and decided to use it for something in Theatre as a character choose. I'm just going to be writing... pretending to take the test in the play. Speaking of the play, it is Thursday... today's rehearsal was actually the best so far. Let's just hope Thursday goes by great.. but there are several people in my class who don't give a shit about it. They are just there because they need the fine arts credit. I actually enjoy the class, plus I need it for my career. Oh, and I have known the teacher for two years. **

**I'm trying to pick one of the cover characters from Durarara! (ex. Roppi, Tsuki, Physce and Delic)... I'm trying to pick another one to cosplay. I already cosplay Tsuki and now that I have my Shizuo wig, it is finally complete! =D So, pick one of them and I MIGHT make a come up with a cosplay for that character. **

**Anyway, before I get into rambling... which I kind of already have. I'm going to start.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

By now, Izaya was back up on his feet. He absolutely loved his children, but he wished for Shizuo to be back again to help him. Izaya kept this quiet, but he didn't like that the twins would spend the first week or so of their lives without their father.

Right now, the boy, Masahiko, was sound asleep, while the girl Misaki was crying after waking up from a bad dream. Izaya held his daughter in his arms, cradling her gently, trying to calm her down.

"You look like him and I have a feeling you'll end up with a personality just like your daddy's." Izaya smiled slightly .Now she was beginning to calm down and soon snuggled her tiny body in her father's... or rather mother's arms. The informant walked out of the hospital room, leaving the door open all the way to hear if his son woke up from his nap. He held Misaki in his arms as he sat down on the couch.

Celty waved at him when he entered the room. Luckily she had today off, same with the next few days considering Izaya was the one who asked her to transport various items and he couldn't really do his own job now that he had kids, so she would be able to help him take care of the twins until Shizuo and the other's returned from their mission in Russia.

"Hi, Celty."

[Hey. Uh... where's the boy?"

[Awe, can I go get him? He's my favorite!]

Izaya sighed. "I guess."

The Dullahan got up happily and walked to the hospital room. She slowly and gently picked the baby boy up in her arms, trying not to wake him up and returned to the living room with the bundle of blue in her arms.

If she had her head she would have smiled when she saw Misaki and Izaya smiling at each other. It was a truly surprising sight. She never thought Izaya could be so... loving. Not even with Shizuo. She sat down next to the two, using one of her arms to hold the boy, and pulled out her PDA.

[You know, you're surprising in many ways, Izaya.]

He looked at Celty. "How so?"

She typed up a new message. [You're so good with Masahiko and Misaki. Who would have thought that you of all people who be a loving father... or mother. Well whatever.]

Izaya smiled. "I guess it's just the fact that they're mine... mine and Shizu-chan's. And no one else's."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?" Shizuo asked, drinking a bottle of milk.

"We blew up a plane!" Mairu smiled and Kururi just nodded. "I told you we have our ways."

"Where did you get the stuff to blow the plane up?" Shizuo asked, staring at the two twin sisters.

Mairu folded her arms over her chest. "That's classified information." Kururi, sitting next to her younger twin, nodded again. She sure did not talk much. Mairu pretty much did all the talking for her.

"Anyway," Vorona began before the long hairs girl could say more. "It did manage to slow down the vampire hunters. By a lot. Basically speaking... they cannot leave Russia, and it will take them a very long time to repair my father's plane. So that make this easier. Much easier."

Everyone in the room nodded. Shizuo sighed silently to himself in relief. So far, everything was going great. He just hoped it would stay on his side of luck.

Still, the words Celty had told hm remained stuck in his head. It wasn't exactly a bad thing... because her monologue had meaning to it.. but one part stuck out above all the others, the one part that really bothered Shizuo...

_Whether you like it or not someone is going to die. This whole thing has a very ominous feeling to it._

Shizuo hoped to God that that feeling was wrong, or that he could at least figure out who was going to die and protect them and keep that from dying. But then there was the chance that he would die in the person's place, then who would help Izaya take care of the twins. Sure, there was Shinra and Celty, but they were not a blood relation to them.

"Don't you agree, Shizuo?" A voice said.

"What? Huh?" He mentally slapped himself. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

"Well..." Anri began, speaking quietly as usual. "I could probably cut them with Saika... and control them... and tell them to stop hunting vampires.."

Shizuo thought about it for a while. "That is a good idea... but I thought you were against controlling everyone?"

"How did you know that?"

"Izaya told me..."

Anri sighed. "I'm more against the hunters..."

Mikado looked over and saw his best friend sitting at the table with his fists clenched. He walked over to him and sat across from him, looking at Masaomi concernedly. "Masaomi, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "Is it okay if I ask... why you agreed to this in the first place?"

"Revenge."

"What? What do you mean-"

"They killed her okay? They killed Saki." Masaomi clenched his fists tighter. "That why I hate them so much. After she and I left Ikebukuro, someone told the hunters that she came from a family of vampires. So they went after her. They caught us, and that's why we left Ikebukuro. We went into hiding. I managed to hide her from them for seven months. They finally caught us out side of Kyoto."

Mikado had known that Saki was a vampire since the meeting... but he certainly did not know all of this. He reached over the table and hugged his best friend.

Masaomi's words words were muffled by Mikado's shirt, but he could make out the words his was saying, "What about you? Why did you agree to this?"

Mikado sat back down in his chair and sighed. "I joined for similar reasons. That is actually why I decided to accept your invitation and move to Ikebukuro.. you invited me at a good time, Masaomi. You know, my family does have a small about of vampire blood in it from vampire ancestry way, way back on both sides of my family, surprisingly. Well, there were a few vampire hunters on vacation in Japan... and they could still sense the vampire blood in my parents.. even if it was only a very, very small amount. Luckily, I wasn't anywhere near our house at that time... I just did not expect to see the when I came home that day..."

Masaomi would have asked what he saw, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Anri walked over and joined the other two, sitting next to Mikado and a small blush emerged on the boy's cheeks. "As long as we're confessing... I might as well say my reasons for joining as well..." Her voice was quieter than usual. This was a really sensitive subject for her. "My mother, she was just a normal human. Nothing special... meaning she was not a hunter, but my father was. And he was really serious about it because he had lost a very good friend of his to a vampire when he was our age. He wanted to make sure I would be as passionate as he was about vampire hunting... so he was abusive... and my mother hated it. She absolutely hated it, and eventually she began to despise my my father himself. So she found Saika... and slashed him until he fell to the ground and died of blood loss, then she committed suicide and stabbed herself in her heart... leaving Saika to me... and I've had her ever since..." She folded her hands on her lap, looking down. "My child hood was very traumatic."

The other five, Shizuo, Vorona, Kasuka, Mairu and Kururi had listened to all of their stories. They all had their reasons for being here, though Kasuka had only agreed to help his brother, and Mairu and Kururi agreed so they would get to meet Kasuka. Vorona hated her father and his murderous ways, she at least wanted to get rid of what she called his _business_. Please, he was not even the one who started the hunter's society. He just liked to think he did. And Shizuo, he just wanted to protect the ones he loved.

Everyone in the room sat there in silence for a while, sad at the stories of why the teenagers had decided to come along. He wondered what secrets everyone else was hiding, but decided not to ask. God, so this was why Izaya found humans so interesting... and come to think about it, did Izaya have a horrible past like Anri, Mikado and Masaomi?

"Well," Masaomi started, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on top the table, and holding his hands behind his head. He was leaning back to far that his chair almost fell backwards. "It sure feels good to get that off my chest. Much better than keeping it all locked up."

Mikado and Anri nodded, and the others nodded soon after.

Kasuka spoke quietly to his brother. "Is it okay... of I say the actual reason why I am here?"

Shizuo had a feeling he knew what it was and nodded then Kasuka began speaking.

"When I was only eight... Shizuo and I lost our mother to the hunters..." Everyone, besides Shizuo, looked at the younger Heiwajima. Shizuo went out onto the balcony of their hotel room and lit one of his cigarettes, yet he still listened as his brother talked, memories of their mother's murder playing in his head as if he were witnessing it for the second time.

They were living in Morioka, a town in northern Japan, at the time. You wouldn't think anything would happen in the quiet town but sure enough, that's where the hunters found their mother and murdered her. Shizuo and Kasuka hated to talk about it. They were glad that they hadn't actually witnessed it, but soon after it happened Shizuo's monstrous strength appeared and Kasuka became very emotionless.

So it seemed they all hated the hunters because they had all caused something horrible and traumatizing to happen in their lives. They had all lost someone precious to them. And none of them wanted that to happen ever again.

Now, they needed to sneak into the society without being sensed so Anri could use Saika to cut them and control them... They would start tomorrow.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: LONG chapter for you my humans! -makes the heart sign with my hands- I know this is a sad chapter, but it is very informative and I hope you guys enjoyed it! And this is now the longest chapter! 2,000 words! Oh yeah!**

**Please review! ^^**


	19. Attempt

**AN: So sorry for not updating the last two days. I was in Roppi mode again, and when I am in that mode again, I suffer writer's block and I can't write... I'm best in Erika mode XD. Anyway, I'm now in love with the song _Love The Way You Lie_. If you have not heard it, look it up. There are a few Shizaya videos with that song. Funny, I'm not usually into rap music. I'm a metal head for God's sake!**

**Oh yeah, I have been on a sugar rush the last few days as well. Sugar and me is a bad mix... bad things happen. My inner Izaya comes out... and my inner Italy... and if someone talks about yaoi my inner Erika. I have so many personalities from Durarara characters. **

**We had a test on Greece in World History. I like my grade, but I honestly thought it would be higher. It's an 88. I am such a history nerd.**

**And I am starting to ramble! Again! God! XD anyway...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya lay on his bed- Okay technically it was not _his _bed seeing as he was to stay to Shinra and Celty's until Shizuo came back from Russia. He lay on his bed in the guest bedroom, the twins in their cribs a few feet away. He had his cell phone pressed up against his ear, listening to the humming of the phone, signaling that the number he had dialed was ringing.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

He was about to push the end call button when he heard the voice of someone he missed dearly.

"Hello?"

Izaya smiled. "Hi, Shizu-chan."

The brunette was sure he was smiling on the other end. It had only been a day since they last saw each other, but they were so in love it felt like much, much longer. Forever.

"Izaya? How is everything over there? And how are the twins?"

"I miss you. We miss you. And they're great. Sleeping right now. They look so adorable~!"

Shizuo remained standing on the balcony outside their hotel room in Moscow. He wished that they did not have this issue with the vampires hunters so that he could be back home in Ikebukuro with his newly made family.

"I can't wait for you to get back Shizuo... they haven't gotten to see you yet. Sure, you came to see them when they were born, but... they were asleep then, too..." He heard Izaya sigh. "I guess I'm just worried that they will never get to know you..."

Shizuo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm worried, too... but that worry makes me even more determined to come back to you, Izaya. I promise."

Before Izaya could respond, he heard a noise coming from the living room. It was a few crashes and sounds of struggle.

"Hold on Shizu-chan... I'll be right back..." Slowly getting up, Izaya threw his phone on to the bed, and he didn't notice it flip shut, ending the call between him and Shizuo. When Shizuo heard the beeps, he started at his phone for a while, a new feeling of worry coming back to him. But he shut his phone as well and went back into the room to join the others.

Izaya walked into the kitchen to find Shinra being held by two men in professional looking outfits... okay, like what you'd see in Men In Black.. one was holding a pocket knife up against his neck. Izaya stared at the scene before coughing slightly, letting out a "Ahem," causing the three other men in the room to look at him. Shinra gave him a look that obviously said _Help Me!_ And the other two had expressions like they wanted to kill everyone in sight.

The one with the knife dropped the knife from the doctor's neck, but it remained out by the man's side. "Are you Izaya Orihara?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the men. He had a feeling he knew what they had come here for. "Yeah. That's me. What of it?"

The two men gave each other small smirks and then the one with the pocket knife proceeded talking. "We were assigned to come exterminate you and your children."

Izaya intently clenched his fist and gritted his teeth once the man said those last few words. "If you touch them, I will fucking kill you. Don't you dare touch them." One of his hands made its way to his own pocket, pulling out his switch blade and clicking the button so the blade came out. He pointed the sharp knife at the hunters.

"Heh.. and how exactly do you plan to do that."

Shinra felt the arms around him suddenly let go and he heard a _thud _behind him. He looked down to see the man who had been holding him back only five seconds ago, dead on the floor with a certain switch blade stuck through his head. Shinra yelped and jumped back onto the couch.

The other hunter stared at Izaya in disbelief. He hadn't even seen his arm move. He was frozen with fear and watched with wide eyes as the informant retrieved his switch blade.

"Now, unless you want to end up like your friend here, I suggest you get out of here right now, and never come back. Got it?"

After nodding quickly, the hunter ran out of the apartment and Izaya put his bloody knife in his pocket.

Shinra began to speak, trembling slightly. "I-Izaya, y-y-y-you just-"

"What else was I going to do? He tried to take them from me, Shinra!" Izaya looked down, his voice becoming quieter. "I just didn't ant them to touch them..."

Shinra knew Izaya was right... any parent would be protective of their child...especially ones so young. And he knew he would probably do the same if any one were to try and kill Celty... though, he most likely wouldn't kill someone.

He looked at the corpse again...

_We're going to have to do a lot of explaining when Celty comes home..._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Yay there's a new chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review! ^^**


	20. Start

**AN: So, I got my vampire fangs Saturday... guess what... one of them is missing. There's 5 bucks from Wal-Mart gone! How sad. XD Dang. Well, I think my Izaya and Erika's nerdiness is rubbing off on me. I don't mean anime nerd, because I was one before I met them. I mean like school nerd. Well, I kind of have been one... and I don't think looking up colleges when you're a sophomore in high school is weird. Right? **

**I started writing this in P.E since we do absolutely nothing. We just sit there and watch the volley ball player practice. **

**Well, I don't want this to be a long author's note... or do I? But, I have a serious question for you guys:**

**You have 10 fish. 5 drown. 3 come back to life. How many fish do you have?**

**I will have the answer in the author's note at the end of this chapter. I asked this question to several people today. I wanted to ask my Theatre teacher, but I left early and didn't get the chance. I got, like, ten or eleven people! XD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

After checking the man's pulse and head a few times, Shinra came to the conclusion that he was not dead. Though extremely enraged, Izaya had not thrown his switch blade hard enough to kill him. The hunter of course did have a fractured skull and was most likely going to be in a coma for the next few weeks, or maybe even months.

Izaya was glad that the man was still alive, even if he had tried to hurt his kids. If he truly was a heart less person like he used to be, then he would have no regrets killing a person, no matter the cause. But in the last year since he started dating Shizuo he had a new look on things.

He had to call Shizuo back, and apologize for accidentally ending the call, and worrying him. But first, he had to check up on the twins. Some how, Misaki and Masahiko had managed to sleep through what had just happened. Izaya was glad that they did. He would not want them to see him so angry. He sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting on it and picking up his phone and dialing Shizuo's number. This time, there was no answer. The informant felt his face go sad and he flipped his phone shut and put it on the bed side table.

He lay down on the bed and pulled the soft covers over his head, completely covering his body. He closed his eyes as if he were still able to, but no longer baring children, he could not. It was nice while it lasted. It was about eleven thirty at night here in Ikebukuro. Izaya wonder what time that would make it on Russia... he remembered that Russia had eleven different time zones, so he wasn't quite sure.

Izaya removed the covers from his head when he heard a buzzing noise against wood and saw a light through the blanket. He checked the caller idea and quickly answered it.

"I'm sorry for hanging up, Shizu-chan..." was the first thing that came out of Izaya's mouth.

"It's okay... sorry for not answering your call. We were discussing the plan... we're going to start first thing tomorrow."

"Please, please be careful..." Izaya gripped the phone to his ear.

"I will. Once again, I promise."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Like the blond had said, the plan took off the next day. Vorona said she would get them in. Sadly, not everyone. They would easily be able to tell the the Heiwajima brothers, and Mikado were not vampire hunters and they would recognize Mairu and Kururi as the ones who destroyed their plane. You'd think such a large organization would have more than one of those. The two she would manage to get in would be Anri and Masaomi, with the two teenagers being from families of vampire hunters and all. Though, Vorona would probably have a low tolerance with Masaomi constantly flirting and hitting on Anri because he found her hot, thanks to her large boobs. And in return the fifteen year old boy would receive a slap on the back of the head for not taking their current mission seriously.

"So, Anri, when we're all finished here, do you want to go ou- Ow!" Masaomi rubbed the back of his head and looked at the blond Russia girl. "What was that for?"

"For not taking this seriously. There are much more important things to do than to flirt with Anri. Like maybe, avenge the death of your love, hmm?"

Masaomi's eyes turned sad and he looked down. Vorona was right. That is why he had come along to Russia in the first place. To avenge Saki. He gripped the gun in his pocket, and looked up at the older girl and nodded. Then the three advanced on.

The head quarters for the hunter society looked like something you would see in the _Harry Potter _series. Several stone corridors and lit torches against the walls, lighting the hall ways as they walked down it.

Vorona led them down the hall to her father's office. They figured that if they cut him then he would tell the other hunters to call off the attack. Everyone who had come along just want to end this quickly and get it over with. The sooner the better.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Short chapter. Sorry about that. God, my school is making the sophomores take PSAT on Wednesday. It's basically a practice SAT. So, I get out of English and Graphic Design and maybe advisory. I really do not want to take the test. :( **

**I'm skipping anime club on Friday. We're watching One Piece and the** **anime is drawn just annoys me. -shrug-**

**Oh yeah...**

**ANSWER TO FISH MATH: **

**STOP COUNTING SMART ONE. FISH CAN'T DROWN.**

**Please review! ^^**


	21. Father

**AN: Yay! I finally change my profile picture. I wanted to change it for every new fanfic that I write. The multi chapter ones I mean. What's the point in changing my profile picture for one shots. Oh, I might make a three shot Shizaya fanfic based off of my three favorite Escape the Fate songs. _The Guillotine, This War Is Ours, _and my favorite Escape the Fate song ever, _The Aftermath. _But, if you listen to the lyrics of _The Aftermath_ you would realize that it would be a pretty sad fanfic. I mean, the last line in the song is _let's just disappear_.**

**I have stupid PSAT tests tomorrow... all the sophomores do, so thankfully I will not be taking this test alone. -sighs in relief-**

**Well, that is about it for this author's note. Not as much as the others in the last chapters... wait... yeah... about the same... -anime sweat drop- and oh my God. The three songs that I mentioned earlier... listen to them. They fit this fanfic! o.o Oh well. -plays some Escape the Fate while I write-**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The three members of the group who were inside the vampire hunter's head quarters had no contact what do ever with the rest of the group outside. This would be a difficult part of the mission, seeing as the members on the outside would have no way of knowing where they were, if they had been found out, if those on the inside were captured, or worse being sent to be executed. The very thought sent shivers up their spines.

Vorona continued to leave Anri and Masaomi to her father's office. They could tell by the way the Russia girl held her head down as she walked and that she was rubbing one of her arms uncomfortably that she did not want to see her father. They knew she hated his very being, and wanted him gone. But they also knew that he was the type to never take no for an answer, and how controlling he was. The man was so used to having things go his way. It was either that, or nothing.

Vorona paused when they came to a fancy metal door. A sign on the door identified this as the passage way to the chief's office, or more specifically, her father's over. His name was engraved under the word chief. She looked at the two teenagers and said, "Play along." Vorona took a deep breath before opening to door.

Her father was sitting with his chair turned away from the door so he was facing a large book shelf. He had his one cell phone in his hand, talking to someone on the other line. His voice sounded calm, but even Vorona, Anri and Masaomi could here the man on the other side yelling frantically. They were not able to hear all of the words perfectly, but they were able to make out bits and pieces. It sounded like the man had just witnessed a murder. Vorona listened as her father talked.

"Uh-huh... dead?- Well, too bad. It's his fault for being stupid enough to get killed by damn Orihara.- I don't care if you're scared of him or not, finish the job or you'll be the one being stabbed in the head with a knife." He closed his phone.

Oh, Vorona also mentioned her father being possibly the most malicious person on the face of the earth. Possibly of all time. He showed absolutely no respect to any one, not even to his own family, nor to the hunters working for him. He saw them as nothing more than pathetic failures. She also had a strong feeling that every single hunter at the head quarters hated him as much as she did.

The Russian man turned his chair around, showing no surprise or change in emotion when he saw the three standing in his office. He had expected Vorona to come back from Japan because he had ordered her to since she had not completed the task that he had sent her to do, he did not know that the last members from the Sonohara and Kida families would be accompanying back to Russia, though. That had surprised him, but he did not show it.

All he said was, "You came back sooner than I thought you would. I must admit, I did not expect you to bring any one along with you. Especially, these two, since they are from such skilled families."

Vorona wanted so bad to jump over her father's desk and beat the crap out of him until he was dying from blood loss. _I swear, if that all he cares about? The skills of a vampire hunter? Just because their families were skilled in vampire hunting does not mean that they are. Please, they don't even like the thought of killing... God, I hate my father._

She pushed that thought back into her mind. There was no way she would be able to say that out loud to her father. She nodded. "It turns out they lived in Ikebukuro when I was there. I figured they might be some great assistance in this."

Her father nodded. "Very smart of you, Vorona." The man had a look on his face that said _Oh sure, you pick now to do something smart? Where was that the past nineteen years?_ And it only made Vorona want to bitch slap him even more. He turned his glaze back to his daughter. "So, tell me why did you not complete your task."

_Well, might as well spill the beans, _she thought. "Because I didn't want to. You are so malicious that you don't see that the vampires you kill have families, friends and lovers. And I know that you do not care at all." She folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at her father. "And as I am speaking, you're probably not even paying attention, because you don't care. You're selfish, father."

Anri and Masaomi stared at the girl in shock. She ad been telling everyone how she hated her father, yet was a bit afraid of him because he was always threatening to kill the people who disobeyed him. And here she was, finally telling him off.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Go Vorona! You tell him! XD Well, I wanted to get a chapter in before the PSAT tomorrow. **

**Please review! ^^**


	22. Hate

**AN: God, I hate tests. Anyway... I am currently baby sitting my two year old brother but he is just watching some of his little kid shows, giving me the chance to write and I am for once, wearing makeup, and I straightened my hair. That is so rare for me because I never do that. My sister walked by me earlier and was like, "You're straightening your hair?" I think I look emo like this. What sucks is I can't find any of my black eye liners... and I own a lot, but I keep losing them... I lose a lot of things.**

**I keep searching through the internet for vampire Shizaya pictures. That is all I have my my computer for pictures, if you do not count the pictures I got from San Japan. Most of my pictures from that con are from Durarara cosplayers. I'm looking forward to there being a Durarara cosplay gathering at Ikkicon. I wonder who there will be more of. Izaya or Shizuo? There were more Izaya's at San Japan. **

**Well, well, well, I'd say it's about time to get this lovely chapter started, what do you say? **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Well, might as well spill the beans, she thought. "Because I didn't want to. You are so malicious that you don't see that the vampires you kill have families, friends and lovers. And I know that you do not care at all." She folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at her father. "And as I am speaking, you're probably not even paying attention, because you don't care. You're selfish, father."_

_Anri and Masaomi stared at the girl in shock. She ad been telling everyone how she hated her father, yet was a bit afraid of him because he was always threatening to kill the people who disobeyed him. And here she was, finally telling him off._

Even Vorona's father actually showed how shocked he was at this. His eyes only widened slightly. He had his fists clenched on top of his desk and his eyes turned into a glare. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She returned the glare. "Or do I need to repeat myself." With the lack of a response from her father, she began to speak again. "You act like a child. It's almost like you throw a tantrum if something does not go your way, except you send people to their deaths. That is completely uncalled for."

The man tsked. He saw her words as nothing more than a bunch of gibberish. "Who am I to take orders from you?"

Vorona leaned forward and planted her hands on his desk. "I have a question for you father... Did you ever truly love mom? Or did you just screw her to get a child, and have another vampire hunter in the family. Because if you put all the pieces together, that is what they lead you. You did not." Her father was about the talk, but she quickly cut him off, shutting him up before he even got the first syllable out. "I hate you, you know that? And I bet just about every one of the hunters who work for you hate you just as much as I do."

If it weren't for the situation they were in, Masaomi would have clapped.

From the outside, they could hear someone yell, "Duck!" A command the Vorona, Masaomi and Anri quickly obeyed and ducked down. Vorona's father just stared at them confused. Then he looked to the window, and saw a tree flying to them.

Oh shit.

And the tree collided with the window. The glass window shattered into a million pieces. Outside you could see the tree sticking out of the stone building. Broken pieces of glass fell down the outside walls of the head quarters. The members of the group who was outside had to shield themselves from the falling debris or risk most likely suffering many cuts all over their bodies.

Only Shizuo did not shield himself, but thankfully his sunglasses covered and protected his eyes from the falling glass. Good, he might not lose his sight and go blind thanks to the glass, even though it was his fault that the window had broken.

All the waiting was beginning to annoy him, and eventually it royally pissed him off, so he picked up a tree, which was only five feet away because the head quarters was surrounded by an eerie looking forest. Vorona's father had been knocked unconscious by the tree. That gave the three the chance to get out of his office.

Outside the door, one of the others, one from Italy, was walking by and had heard the crash. He spoke with a heavy Italian accent. "What's wrong? I heard a crash! And why is there a tree in there?" He stared at the tree until the door shut.

"Long story."

"Is he dead?" The Italian man sounded hopeful.

She sighed. "Sadly no..." She noticed Anri and Masaomi and the man looking at each other. "Oh, Anri, Masaomi, this is Feliciano. He's a vampire hunter from Italy."

Anri bowed her head. "N-Nice to meet you."

Masaomi nodded, saying what she had just said without actually saying anything. He did say something after he nodded, though. "Do you like pasta?"

"Si! I love pasta!" He smiled, it faded when he looked back at Vorona. "So, why did you come back? I never thought you would."

Vorona rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm... um... sort of helping out a friend. My father is out to kill him because he comes from a family of vampire hunters, so his boyfriend and a few other people came to try and get rid of him..."

Feliciano nodded. "Smart. I wish I had thought of something to get rid of him a long time ago."

"So you're in?"

He smiled nervously. "I kind of already have helped out with that a little... I help these two girls blow up one of the planes a few days ago."

…...

"What?"

Vorona sighed. "Never mind. Just come on. The rest of the people who came a long are outside."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Hetalia reference? I think yes. XD Yeah, a lot of people do hate Vorona's dad. He's just... an asshole. A douche bag. A major one. Well, hey, every serious needs a douche bag... its like a law! XD**

**Please review! ^^**


	23. Plan B

**AN: Right now, let's just say that my left leg is not very lucky. First, during Biology yesterday, my left knee got a terrible pain and the I trip over my sister's laptop charger and pull a muscle in my foot. ow... **

**I am thinking of ideas for my next fanfic once I finish this one, because there will not be that many chapters left in this once... maybe only five more. I'm not exactly sure. We will just have to see how many chapters this fanfic will end up. Yay! New episode of Durarara tomorrow night! Episode 16. One of my personal favorites because of Erika's Shizaya line. **

**I've been thinking and if you think about it, too, and pay attention to what the Durarara characters are saying, there are several hints of Shizaya in the series, not just when Erika speaks. In fact, my Izaya actually pointed out a part from episode 24 when Simon and Izaya are speaking Russian. Simon says, "It's like you have a complex for Shizuo or something." And in that sentence, complex means obsession. And why yes, Izaya does have an obsession for Shizuo. XD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." Shizuo muttered the one word over and over, pacing back and forward. Even when the four came out of the building, he continued to do so.

"Brother, calm down." Kasuka said, trying to get his older brother to stop.

"Just waiting out here, it pisses me off." Shizuo kept pacing. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

Vorona, Anri, Masaomi, and the newly recruited Feliciano came running out.

Mairu pointed to Feliciano. "Hey it's the guy who helped us blow up the plane!" Kururi slowly waved at him.

Vorona face palmed and looked at the Italian man. "Hey, do you happen to know any one else who hates my father and is willing to team up against him and knock him out of power? I'd say it's about time this organization got a new change in laws."

Feliciano nodded. "Si, quite a few come to think about it." He began to go into naming as many of them as he could think of, but there were just so many. "Sakura Yamasaki. Monika Holtzmann. Antonio Villarreal. Natalia Aryoska." -He paused and shivered. "She's scary.. back to the names."

Feliciano went on and on, naming, what Vorona believed was every one who worked for her father. Looks like she was right. They all hated him.

By now, Shizuo was beginning to calm himself down. He pulled a cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it. He took a deep breath before speaking. "So, I suppose you have your own plan. Hmm? What is it?"

Vorona looked at Shizuo. "There is an actually rule book for vampire hunters. One is just because they are vampires they can not go around killing every single vampire that they see. Believe it or not, that has a bigger chance of exposing that vampires and hunters exist than a vampire going crazy. And if the chief abuses any of the rules in the book, they are to be removed from their position and the next in line gains his or her role. I would be chief if he were to be removed. I'd change a lot... and I wouldn't be obsessed with killing like he is." She sighed. "I wish I knew something that could actually keep vampires from going crazy. That would make everything so much easier."

Shizuo remembered something from a year ago. There was something like that. After he had turned Izaya... Izaya had started to go crazy for blood. Shinra had managed to make some kind of syringe to control his thirst for blood. Since then, there has not been a problem with Izaya's blood lust.

"I actually know someone who can make something for that.." Shizuo said. "I have a friend back in Ikebukuro who works as an under ground doctor. A year ago when Izaya was turned, Izaya started to lose it... so my friend invented a syringe that could prevent him losing his sanity and controlling his thirst." The debt collector sighed contently. "Everything with that has been okay since. Nothing has happened."

"Do you think he can make some more of that... if we manage to remove my father from his position?" Vorona had the most hopeful look in her eyes that Shizuo had ever seen from a person.

"I'm sure he does. He's not stupid enough to not write something as important as that down. I bet he has it stashed somewhere." He smashed the cigarette under his foot and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "It's five till nine at night here... so it's two in the morning in Ikebukuro. I would call, but chances are everyone is asleep there." He paused... then mentally did a face palm.

Idiot.

Vampires don't sleep.

So, Izaya was still awake. Shizuo dialed Izaya's number. After the second ring, the informant picked up.

"Shizu-chan~! It's so boring without you here~ When are you coming back?"

"Soon I hope. Hey Izaya? You remember that syringe thing that Shinra made for you a year ago?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya rubbed his upper arm where Shinra had just jabbed the needle into his arm when that happened. "Yeah, kind of hard to forget me almost going crazy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you know if he wrote it down any where?"

Izaya nodded, then he remembered that e was talking to Shizuo over the phone and not in person. "Yeah, I did some snooping around in his office last night out of boredom. He has it on a notepad in one of his drawers."

"Good, because we have a new plan. And we're going to need it."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: I'm sitting in front of the AC and freezing to death here! See? This is what happens when I'm not wearing black... I freeze! -shivers-**

**Please review! **

**^ IT LOOKS LIKE THE NYAN CAT! **


	24. Removal

**AN: I watched one of those yaoi MEP (by the way, what the hell does that stand for?) and I almost jumped off the couch when Shizaya came up. -inner Erika- It was so beautiful~! I keep listening to this song called Happy Synthesizer. I heard it from one of those Hetalia MMD videos. There's also one with how the countries react to the Nyan Cat. XD **

**Last night I uploaded the first chapter to another story so please read it and review and tell me what you think of the idea. Hopefully you guys will like it. **

**My Erika got me addicted to this Durarara AMV on YouTube. Look up Durarara Mystery Love. We'll actually end up singing the song at lunch every B day. **

**And before I start this chapter I have one more thing to say: IZAYA YOU OWE ME A COOKIE SINCE SINCE YOU ATE MINE!**

**And another... my chapters are way too short. This is going to be a very long chapter... long enough to possibly be the last in fanfic, but as usual, I don't know. -shrugs-**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya wanted to hear about the new plan they had, so he continued his call with Shizuo while Vorona and the other three went back inside to ask for more assistance in this. He sat on the couch in Shinra and Celty's living room, listening as Shizuo repeated what Vorona had said about if she managed to remove her father from his position with the vampire hunters. He kept nodding like they were having this conversation in person. "That is a smart plan."

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that this idea of hers works out. To be honest, I was kind of unsure about mine the whole time." Shizuo sighed. "I guess I'm just desperate."

"Ah the typical trait of someone in love." Izaya felt a small smirk creep onto his face. "I believe every one acts like that when they have a lover. And that very feeling is multiplied when ou add a child into the relationship, even more when there is two. I have seen that with almost every couple have seen and observed."

"I know..." Shizuo leaned against a tree, looking up at the stars in the sky. "Though it kind of feels like an obsession... and obsession to protect you."

Izaya wished that he had sneaked on a plane to Moscow. He wanted to see Shizuo again. He missed him so much and he knew Shizuo missed him just a much, if not more. On top of all that, Shizuo had not had any blood in months. And after having the twins, Izaya was weak. Both of them were. But they very well knew that they couldn't go around drinking the blood of everyone they saw. Besides, the only blood they would even drink was each others.

But being so far apart from each other prevented them from doing so, and gaining some more strength. So right now the only thing they were able to do was call and tell each other how much they missed one another. Shizuo could not wait to get back to Ikebukuro and be with Izaya. Then the two of them, and the twins could be a real family.

Izaya stood up and walked to guest room and picked up the twins who had waken up from their nap. He held them closely to him, trying not to drop the phone from between his ear and shoulder. The little girl reached up and suddenly yanked on a lock of Izaya's hair, possibly hard enough to pull it out, and his phone dropped to the floor. Shizuo smiled when he heard both babies laughing over the phone. Izaya couldn't help it. It was just so adorable that he had to smile, too.

After setting the twins back in their cribs Izaya bent down and picked up his phone, apologizing for dropping it. He let out a small laugh. "Looks like little Misa-chan is going to be taking after you. She nearly ripped my hair out just now." He rubbed the side of his head. "Now I'm going to have to put ice on my head."

Shizuo chuckled. "That must mean that the boy is going to be like you. Heh... another flea."

Izaya flopped down on the bed. "I thought we established that we were mosquitoes, not fleas." He could hear the light bulb blink on in Shizuo's head.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah..." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo looked over to the entrance of the head quarters, seeing Vorona, Anri, Masaomi return out with Feliciano and possibly almost a hundred other vampire hunters who all hated Vorona's father and wanted him out. Sadly, that ment it was time to end this conversation. Shizuo did not want to hang up. But with all this newly recruited help, this met he was only closer to being with Izaya again.

Shizuo sighed silently. "They're back. I need to go now."

It was almost like he could see the sad look on Izaya face.

"Okay... bye Shizu-chan.."

"Bye, Izaya."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo stared at the group of vampire hunters. He had not expected them to bring out so many. He shoved his flip phone back into his pocket.

Feliciano kept his distance from a hunter. This hunter was female with golden blond hair and pale purple eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her weapon was a sharp knife that she had in a cased and strapped to her upper thigh. Even to Shizuo she looked a bit scary. The girl looked ready to kill no matter what. Her expression was so cold and serious.

The other hunters looked either content or excited to have Vorona's father removed from power. And with this many they were sure to win in this. With no killings. That was a sure relief. Then there would be nothing any of them would regret.

Except Masaomi would regret not killing the man who had ordered the murder of his love...

"How hard did you throw the tree Shizuo?" Vorona asked. "I wonder if my father is awake now."

Shizuo was about to answer when he caught the sight of Vorona's father starting to stand back up in his office. The bastard had regained consciousness.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Shizuo was hoping he had killed the guy. He had caused enough problems for him and his new... family.

Vorona's father looked down at the large gathering outside, at first thinking that they all were teaming up against the few vampires in front of them, but after remembering what Vorona had said before the tree had knocked him out, he thought other wise.

They were all teaming up against him.

If it weren't for the fact that over ninety five percent of the vampire hunters were standing outside, he would be confident that he would win. But he also knew that Vorona knew every rule in the book. She had the damned thing memorized. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Vorona smirked and turned to face her father, having to look up to see him perfectly. "Father, I assume you know the rules correct?"

Nervously, the man nodded.

The door to his office opened and the female hunter from Japan that Feliciano had mentioned, Sakura, appeared holding the book and flipping through it. She flipped to a page had showed his the list of the most important rules. On the page they were listed one by one.

_Hunters are only to kill vampires that hold a strong threat to to keeping their existence intact._

_The chief is not to abuse his leadership by ignoring rule #1 or by causing a threat his or herself._

_If the chief abuses said rules, he/she is to be removed from their position as leader and the next in line (ex. A family member) shall be given the position. _

He stared at the page, bewildered. He stared down at the group. "You're all lying. You made this up! You're purposely trying to get me kicked it." He left out the most maniac laugh that any of them have ever heard in their lives. "I'll never leave this place! Never! You hear me! By killing all of the vampires on this planet I will create a utopia! Everything will be perfect!" The laughing continued. "I'll be a God to this world! No! I will surpass God!"

Two twin hunters in the crowd stared at him. They tilted their heads to the right. "You watch way too much _Death Note_."

Vorona sighed and kept looking at her father. "Whether you like it or not, you have not been using your position as leader correctly. And that's why..."

_Click. Click. _

Handcuffs were placed around her father's wrists, holding his arms behind his back. Two officers, (yes, even the world for mythical creatures had officers), told him they were taking him into custody for disusing his position as chief of the vampire hunters. As they dragged him away, he yelled, "I hope you know what you're doing! You'll never win against those damn blood suckers!" Then he was gone.

Shizuo took another cigarette, smiling contently at how easy this success was. Now he could finally go back to Ikebukuro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Guys guess what! There is only one chapter after this one! So sad! This was so much fun to write! The last chapter will be up tomorrow! Then I can start to add onto my new one! Please check it out... and please review on it.**

**And most importantly **

**Please review on this! ^^**


	25. Reunion

**AN: Ah! This is the final chapter! And since this is the last chapter, I promise on my Shizaya loving soul that this Author's Note will not come up to 200 words. o.o**

**But thank you so much for reading this and reviewing! I love you all!**

**Enjoy!^^ See I told you!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya stood in the airport, watching the bulletin that had details about flights coming in and departing. The plan from Moscow was set to arrive in five minutes. The informant was almost jumping up an down with all of his excitement. Shizuo's mission in Russia had last week and a half.

Izaya began to scan around him, looking for any sign of the blond. Nothing. How much longer until Shizuo showed up? They had been separated for far too long. Izaya sighed.

Strong arms made their way around his waist and out of the corner of his eye he could see familiar blond hair. Izaya quickly turned around and kissed the blond. His blond.

Shizuo kept his arm wrapped tightly around the smaller body. Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck. Much to both of their disliking they pulled away and held each other in a passionate embrace while the others returning to Ikebukuro went to get the luggage from the baggage claim.

"I missed you, Shizu-chan. You were gone far too long~" Izaya kissed Shizuo again.

Shizuo eagerly kissed back, pulling the informant closer and sliding his tongue into Izaya's mouth, causing him to blush, but Izaya opened his mouth slightly, granting Shizuo entrance. Shizuo moved one of his hands behind Izaya's head, keeping him there. Shizuo kissed Izaya' cheek softly, then began to leave soft kisses down the informants neck.

"S-Shizu-chan" Izaya blushed more. His face was almost bright red and he almost looked like a cherry. "We're in public.."

"So?" Shizuo smirked and continued. "Now everyone not from Ikebukuro will know you're mine~"

"I always am Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo pulled away and looked Izaya in the eyes. "I know, but I want to make it official.."

Izaya blushed lightly, and blushed even more when he saw Shizuo get down and pull a small box out of his pocket, opening it and revealing a ring inside. Izaya looked over to see the rest of the group looking over at them.

"I-Izaya," Shizuo started to blush a he spoke. "I love you so much... so... will you marry me?"

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a while, blushing bright red. Then he smiled and hugged Shizuo tightly. "Yes, Shizu-chan I will~!"

Both of them stood up. Shizuo slid the ring on his fiance's finger and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The rest of their group clapped and smiled.

"Now, you're officially my flea."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Not the best ending, but still I hope you guys liked this fanfic. **

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
